My One And Only Meatball Head
by milofan3150
Summary: Darien is starting to have feelings for a certain 'Meatball Head'. Will his childhood memories get in between their true feelings?
1. Prologue

**Hey, this is my first fanfic on Sailor Moon in the Anime section. I hope you guys like it!**

**Summary: Darien is starting to have feelings for a certain 'Meatball Head'. Will his childhood memories get in between their true feelings?**

Prologue

Two young children were strolling down the hill to a tree. Suddenly, the little girl let go of the young boy's hand and challenged him to race to the tree. The girl barely beat him.

"I win! I win! In your face, Darien!"

He frowned. "It's not fair. I wasn't ready yet."

"Whatever. You're just mad because you lost to a _girl_," she smirked.

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

The blonde pig-tailed girl crossed her arms and made a face. The dark-haired boy's face softened and then soon formed into a sly grin. She screamed and tried to run away from his tickling, but his arms wrapped around her and it was too late.

"D-darien!… Sto-op!…"

"Nope, till you say, 'I'm right.'"

"Nev… Ok-okay! Okay!"

He let go of her.

"Well?" he said with an amused smirk.

"I'm right!"

She giggled and made a run for it.

"Meatball Head…" Darien growled.

He chased her until she tripped. She started to cry as the cut she got started to bleed. He reached her.

"Serena, it's okay."

He gave her a hug and she stopped sobbing.

A nurse called, "Darien, it's time."

"Will I ever see you again?" the 7-year-old girl asked as her eyes started to water.

"Of course, Meatball Head, someday. I'll miss you. Remember me, don't forget you'll always be my Meatball Head," the 9-year-old boy responded.

Normally, she would have been angry at that nickname, but this time it was different. Serena lunged at him and gave him a tight hug.

He hesitated before saying, "Well, see yah." He leaned in and kissed her.

When he pulled away he saw her shocked expression and smirked before walking to the nurse.

She just watched him walk away, touching the spot where he kissed her and wiped away a stray tear.

_Good-bye… I won't ever forget you…_

**So… What'd you think? You know you guys want to press that button below and review!**


	2. Familiar

**Gee, thanks guys! You guys are so nice! Well, here is the next chapter!**

**Darien-16 (I know, he should be 18, but it is my story and I can do whatever I want.)**

**Serena-14**

Familiar

Serena was scowling as she got out of her class. She got yet another 'F' on her test. A 32! Her mom was going to kill her around report card time. It was only the first day back from the winter break and she already failed a test.

_Great. Just great…_

She formed it into a ball and made a pathetic attempt to throw it in the trashcan. She accidentally hit the dark-haired 'new guy' in the head with it.

As she was walking up to him, she though of ways to apologize for her clumsiness. She wasn't paying attention and bumped into him. She looked up into the boy's face and couldn't help but be captured by his amazing dark blue eyes. He was so handsome. Somehow, his features looked so familiar…

"Watch it!" a male voice said snapping her out of her trance.

She just stared at him while he picked up the balled paper and read it.

"A 32! Boy are you stupid!" He laughed.

Suddenly her anger rose. "Why you…"

"You look familiar. Have we met before, Meatball Head?"

This made her blood boil. "My name is- wait, what did you call me?" she asked with her face softening a little.

She's heard that before. Then it clicked. "Darien?"

His taunting state turned serious. "Ser-"

"Serena!" Mina called.

Before she could say anything, she was pulled away.

"You were talking to the new cutie. He's the junior, Darien Shields! Isn't he gorgeous? So dreamy… I heard he transferred from another school and is super smart. You guys seemed like you knew each other. What were you guys talking about?" Mina rambled.

She explained that they knew each other during their childhood and used to call her 'Meatball Head'.

"Awww… I can smell love in the air. Too bad I can't have him since he's yours."

"What! I have no feelings for that arrogant jerk! I don't even know him anymore."

"Don't deny your feelings. I always have a sixth sense about these things and I am always right."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

They walked to their next class.

………………………………...

Darien was have a bad day already with all the girls swooning over him. Don't they get he's not interested? Why couldn't he just crack and tell them to leave him alone? But, no… He had to be nice and charming while slowly rejecting them. Then he felt something hit him in the back of his head. Now he was annoyed. He turned around and BOOM! Right into a blonde girl.

"Watch it!" he said irritated.

He looked into her eyes and saw the most beautiful sky blue eyes he ever laid on. The girl wasn't too bad looking herself. In fact, she was hot! Something about her was familiar to him… He shook it off and bent down to pick up the piece of paper she threw at him.

A 32! Wow, he'd never seen s score that low. He was going to be nice about it, but… "A 32! Boy are you stupid!" _Idiot; such an idiot._

She saw her expression change, and it was not pretty. "Why you…"

He looked at her unusual hairstyle. Maybe he could still be nice. "You look familiar. Have we met before, Meatball Head?" _Woops, that slipped._

Now she looked scary. "My name is-," her face softened, "wait, what did you call me?" She stared at him closely. "Darien?"

It all made sense now. He had to be serious. "Ser-"

He was cut off as a girl called her name and pulled her away. He sighed. He'll have to talk to her later. He walked to his next class.

_At least I have something to look forward…_

**Cliffhanger! What will happen next? So what'd you think?**


	3. Catching Up

**Sorry for not updating sooner, fanfiction was just working for me, so I couldn't submit it. Anyways, thanks guys! I really love the support!**

Catching Up

At the end of the day, Darien got out of his class early and waited outside of her classroom. The bell rang and students fled out excited to be going home after a hard first day's back.

When he saw her, he pulled her out of the crowd. She was so surprised. She squealed until she noticed what was happening. She got away from his hold, though she didn't really want to, she hid it and walked towards her locker. He rolled his eyes and followed her.

"We need to talk," Darien said touching her on the arm.

She could of sworn she felt a tingle when they touched, but pushed it aside.

Serena was getting angry glares from a lot of girls, but was oblivious to them. Mina on the other hand, was smiling at her and winked. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Okay, after I put my stuff away," she said and opened her locker.

Darien leaned against the a locker waiting. Mina went up to the two.

"Hi, Serena. Who's your friend? You must introduce us."

Serena put the last of her things away and closed her locker.

"Darien, this is Mina. Mina, this is Darien. Darien was an old friend. Mina's my cousin that I just met a few years ago."

Mina shot Serena a knowing look for she already knew who he was and now remember that she had some pictures in her room that look very much like him.

Darien, being a gentleman, flashed her a brilliant smile that would make any girl melt and took out his hand. Mina returned the smile and shook his hand. Mina's smile would have had that same affect too, but on guys. She _was_ one of the hottest girls in school, even though she was only a freshman.

"Nice to meet you," they both said in unison and laughed.

Deep in Serena's stomach, she felt sick. She didn't know why.

"Well, Darien and I need to catch up. See you later."

They walked in silence until Darien broke it.

"So, where to?"

"The Crown Arcade. You know, the one where that blonde guy gave me a free ice cream scoop? His son works there now. In fact, he goes to out school; about I think a junior like you. Maybe you've seen him around? His name is Andrew," she started gushing about him.

Darien wasn't really paying attention after that, "I think someone has developed a crush," Darien interrupting her, irritated. He was kind of getting tired of Andrew this… Andrew that… It made him sick.

"No! He's just a great guy, unlike you,"

"You don't even know me."

"Oh, yeah? Try me. I already know that you are a jerk."

"Okay, Meatball Head, what are my favorite kind of flowers? They may have changed, or they may have not."

"Roses."

"My favorite colors?"

"Blue and black. Even though black isn't really a color…"

"What do I want to be when I grow up?"

"A doctor."

"Okay, what is my favorite smoothie flavor?"

"None, you hate smoothies."

"Okay, since you know so much about me, my turn."

"What are my favorite flowers?"

"Roses."

"Colors?"

"Pink, light blue, and yellow."

"You're good. What is my favorite food?"

"Chocolate. You can't live without it."

"I give up."

The Crown Arcade came into view.

"Here we are," she saw Andrew and flashed him a dazzling smile, "Hey, Andrew."

"Hey, Serena. What can I get you?"

"The usual for me and…" she looked at Darien.

"Coffee. Black coffee," he finished.

She looked at him strangely. "Black? Gross. I need lots of cream and sugar in that."

"You know, you can die early from all of that junk food you eat."

"Yeah, but life is short and you are not a doctor yet, so don't tell me what to eat and not to eat."

"I'm just caring for your well-being. All that food you eat is going to come back to you, Meatball Head." he smirked.

"My name is Serena!… Wait, are you calling me fat?"

He started laughing, but stopped when he got hit in the head.

"I said it will come back to you. I never said you are fat. I mean with all the junk you eat I'm surprised you're not fat yet!" he said bursting out laughing.

She took one last slurp. She look at his laughing figure and had an evil glint in her eyes.

She murmured, "Sorry for wasting such a perfectly good milkshake," and dumped it all over his head.

"That'll show you!"

With a huff, she was gone. He watched her leave and then paid before getting up and leaving himself.

_This was definitely a good day…_ he thought grinning while he replayed her cute face angry over and over in his head.

**So? How was it?**


	4. Been So Long

**As you wished, here is the update! Thanks for all the reviews!**

Been So Long

The next day, Darien showed up at her house. Serena's mom answered it.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Tsukino," he said smirking.

She'd know that smirk from a mile away. "Darien? Is that you? Oh, my, it's been so long. Come in! When did you come back?"

"Uh, last Friday."

Serena came down and froze. He smirked to acknowledge his appearance.

"Serena hasn't told me you were back. You know, she was so devastated when you left. She hated it whenever I called her Meatball Head. I thought calling her that would cheer her up, but she nearly bit my head off when I did. I guess you are the only one that can do that."

He had an amused smirk and looked over to Serena. "Oh, really? Is this true Serena?"

Serena's mother turned around and saw her daughter. Serena gave her mom a, why-are-you-telling-him look, a look only a mother and a daughter would of understood.

Mrs. Tsukino ignored it and asked, "Why didn't you tell me he was back? How could this handsome, charming, you man that was once a adorable little boy slip your mind?"

"Yes, Serena, do tell. Please enlighten us."

She glared at him. "Perhaps seeing this guy has given me brain damage so that I forget little tidbits of my day. I apologize for not informing you. Now if you don't mind, I have to get to school."

"I can take you," Darien suggested.

"Yeah, right. Like I'd want you to take me to school."

"Serena, be polite!" Mrs. Tsukino faced Darien. "She is terribly sorry and would love to accept your offer."

He flashed her a charming smile. "Well, come on then, Serena. You wouldn't want to be late, yet again. Please say 'hello' to Mr. Tsukino for me."

Serena mumbled a, "Fine," and walked towards his car.

As they drove, it was filled with silence. They got some stares as they got to school. Once again, she got angry glares from girls, but this time, guys gave Darien an angry look, but they were both oblivious to it all.

She got out of the car and mumbled, "Thanks for the ride,"

"What was that Meatball Head? I didn't quite hear you," he said in a teasing tone.

She sighed and said, "Thanks for the ride," a bit louder.

"Oh, you're very welcome. It was such an honor. I will take you home also. I would love to talk to you father again. Speaking of family, I would love to catch up with Sammy again. It's been so long,"

She walked away, "Keep dreaming."

"Then if you don't let me take you home, I'll just follow you home."

She turned around. "Fine," she started pushing him with one finger. "If you think it's that I want to go, you're wrong, so wipe off that smug grin of your lips because I'm only coming because you were going to follow me home and torture me! I'm not too happy right now, so I suggest you leave me alone! Argh!"

"I wasn't thinking that, but now I think you want to come and is using that as an excuse."

"You're impossible!" she yelled at him and went to class.

He smugly watched Serena walk away.

Serena met up with Mina.

"Sooo… Are you guys an item?"

Serena's eyes widened. "What!"

"Well, you guys were fighting like a couple and you guys were standing awfully close to each other. By the way, you guys got to school together in the same car. Am I missing something here?"

"We are _not_ together, you hear me? He came over to my house and he and my mom talked. My mom made me accept his offer of taking me to school."

"Right… If you continue playing hard to get, that might bring you guys even closer. He looks like a guy that takes his goals seriously."

"Whatever, just drop it."

"So you admit you _are_ playing hard to get?"

"I don't know. Every time we are around people he acts all mean around me, but when it is just me and him, nothing happens. It is really weird. I know that under all that ego, he really is a nice guy. I just act this way towards him because he earns it. If he just acted normal when everyone was around, I wouldn't have to act like that. You know what I mean?"

"So you do like him?"

"NO! I'm saying, I know him. I couldn't like him, he's Darien for crying out loud!"

"You're lying to yourself. Why can't you just admit your true feelings?"

"I seriously don't know what you are talking about. Come on, we have to get to class, don't want to be late."

_Sometimes, I just wish that Mina couldn't see right through me…_

At the end of the day, Darien was at her last class. He saw her walk the other way just as she saw him. He ran over to her and pulled her arm in his direction.

"We can't forget the deal you made, now can't we Meatball Head?"

She sighed and gave in.

"How could I?"

They got into the car and he drove to her house.

"I can't wait to talk to Mr. Tsukino again. He's such a cool guy. Oh, and Sammy too. He was about 3, right? I'll bet he can't remember me."

"I think you're the only guy that my dad had ever let me hangout with. He's so overprotective of me, remember?"

"Yeah, he was. I remember when I first met you. You were swinging and tried to get off, but you fell off. Your dad came running to you when you started crying, but I got to you first and hugged you. Your dad got so mad until he noticed that you stopped crying."

_Flashback_

_Serena was swinging, but was getting tired of it. She tried to stop, but she couldn't. Then she saw someone jump off._

Maybe I can try…

_She jumped off, but didn't land on her feet. She started to cry. Her father and a blue-eyed, jet-black haired boy saw from afar, and rushed to help._

_The boy reached her first and held her. He whispered that it was going to be okay._

_Her father finally got to her and was angry. Who was this boy? What does he think he's doing? Then, he saw how he handled her and she immediately stopped crying. Usually she would be wailing by now, but for some reason she wasn't. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad…_

_The boy handed her a lollipop and she smiled._

_Somehow, the father knew this wouldn't be the last time he would see that little boy._

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah, I remember that," she noticed the sudden change in his voice. "Why do you act like this?"

"Like what?"

"Why do you act all nice and stuff when it's just me and you, but when there's people around, you act like a jerk? Why is that?"

"I don't know really. It's just that when I'm with you, I don't have to put up all the barriers. I trust you. You should know that. When there's people around, I just act like the person they expect me to be. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, kind of." She knew that ever since his parents died when he was eight, he wasn't the same to opening up to people again.

He drove into her driveway.

"We're here. Come on, let's go."

He got out of the car and went to her side of the car. He opened the door for her and gave her a charming smile.

"I just wish you had your barriers down all the time. I like it when you are nice."

"Me too," he mumbled. It pained him to be so mean to her.

She went into her house.

"Hey, Dad!" Serena said greeting her father.

"Hey, sweet - " he paused as he saw the boy, "Who is this?"

"Hello, Mr. Tsukino. Nice to see you again," Darien said politely and took out his hand.

He shook it while he eyed Darien suspiciously. _Nice to see you again? Where have I seen him before? He looks so familiar too…_ Then it clicked. He hugged the shocked Darien. "Darien, my boy, it's been too long. You grew up pretty nicely, such a gentleman. Very worthy, if you know what I mean," he said winking at Serena.

She blushed. "Uh, Dad," she said pointing to the non-breathing Darien.

He noticed he was hugging to hard and let go. "Sorry, there. So, come on, let's go catch up. Sammy there is in the room too. He'll be so excited. He still remembers you, you know."

She went to her room to read some manga.

After a couple of hours, he found his way to her room.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework other than studying? You know, in order to get good grades, you have to put effort into it."

Serena jumped.

"Don't do that. You scared me. Besides, I don't have any homework. I just have to study. I can do that later."

"And later is never?"

"….."

He sighed and looked around the room. He saw a few frames that had pictures of either him or them together when they were younger. He looked at one picture; he could tell it was from when he left. Her eyes were dull and she no longer cared to smile. He saw another one, this time she was happy. In this picture, she was with who he guessed was Mina. He is really glad that she came because he couldn't bear to know that she was unhappy for a long time. He smiled. Her eyes shined and her smile would brighten anyone's day.

"Darien?"

He snapped out of his daze.

"Was this picture taken after I left?" he asked pointing to the picture where she was miserable.

She looked to the ground and said, "Yeah,"

"And this, when was this?" he asked pointing to the picture where she was with Mina.

"That was when Mina first came about a year after you left. She made my life better, she took my mind off of you for a while, then after a few years, I totally forgot, that is, until yesterday."

"It hurts me to know that you were hurt for that long. You know, when I left, for a very long time, I thought of you and how you would be feeling and I wished you weren't hurt. It is a good thing that Mina came, so that you weren't sad that long."

"Yeah…" she said at the ceiling.

He checked the time. "Well, I have to go, Meatball Head. I have to do my homework and I'm going to do it _today_."

She rolled her eyes. His shields were up again after his confession…

**So, what did you think? Just press the button and review, please!**


	5. Stubborn

**You guys are so nice! Thank you! And to repay you, here is another chapter!**

Stubborn

Andrew and Darien were becoming fast friends. They soon became the two hottest guys in the school. They were both the leader of their sport. Andrew, basketball and Darien, football. Darien's ego grew tremendously, for he wasn't used to all this attention. He was usually known for being the "top student". This annoyed Serena because he just got cockier and cockier.

She rolled her eyes when she saw Darien get his lunch and all the girls crowded over him and begged him to sit at their table. _Girls these days are so pathetic…_ To her surprise, he chose to sit next to her! She then received angry looks.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Hello to you too, Meatball Head."

"Why are you sitting here?"

"I was thinking that if I sat here, the girls might run away after seeing your face."

She clenched her fists. "You egotistical, conceited…-"

Darien ignored her and greeted Mina as she sat down. "Hey, Mina."

"Hey, Darien. Why are you sitting here? Is that hunk of a friend of yours, Andrew going to sit here by any chance?"

Serena's eyes widened and her anger was forgotten. "Andrew is sitting here?" She got you her mirror and check if she looked okay.

"I'm sitting here because the other girls won't follow me here. As for Andrew, yeah, as long as Serena's face doesn't scare him away too!" he said laughing as he watched Serena fixing her hair.

Serena stopped and glared at him. She ignored him and turned to Mina. "Do I look okay?"

"Of course, you're beautiful. If you didn't wear everything so baggy, then maybe guys would notice your figure. I mean your looks could compete against mine. We could both be the two hottest girls in the school like Darien and Andrew are the hottest _guys_. Oh, and we could hook-up with them. Me with Andrew and you with Darien."

Darien was laughing until he heard the last part. "WHAT!"

Mina nodded. "Just to think of it, you both look cute together."

Darien and Serena look at her in disbelief.

"Me with Meatball Head? That just couldn't happen."

They both started laughing hysterically.

"Really," Mina said.

They both stopped and looked the other direction and said, "Whatever."

Then Andrew came over. "Hey, guys!"

The two girls had a dreamy look in their eyes and chorused, "Hi, Andrew."

Darien rolled his eyes. "So, we're sitting her today because the girls won't follow us here."

Andrew nodded and sat down. "Good idea. So what's up? What's with all the tension?"

"Nothing," Darien and Serena said simultaneously.

Mina gave them an amused look, but didn't say anything. "So, Andrew, how long have you been working at the arcade?"

"Oh, my dad let me work there when I turned 15. Someday, he said I can own it, but I don't know if I want to, I might do something else in my life, you know?" Andrew replied.

"Oh, yeah, I totally understand. I want to be who I want to be and be happy, not something my parents made me do. Did you ever tell him that you don't know if you want to take that on?"

"No, I feel guilty, you know? I mean, he wants to pass it down to me. Like father, like son. My grandfather owned it and gave it to him and he wants to pass down the tradition. I just don't want to hurt his feelings."

"I understand, but you should tell him sooner or later or you won't be happy in the future. He would understand; he just wants you to be happy right?"

"Yeah, right. Thank, Mina. I'll talk to him about it. You're the best."

"I know, I try. I should start some advice column or something, what do you think Serena?"

She snapped out of her trance of staring at Andrew. "Oh, yeah, good idea."

"Can I speak to Serena alone for a minute?" she asked the guys.

They nodded.

She pulled her aside. "Serena, Darien is yours, remember? I can feel the connection with you two. Not with Andrew. If you guys weren't so stubborn, you guys would be together by now. Why is it that he hasn't shown any interest in any girl yet? He just hangs out with YOU! Not any other girl."

"That just because he likes to tease me. We've always been like this since we were kids, only we didn't dislike each other like this, we were actually best friends."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Yes, and it evolved over the years into a crush. That's what it is called. There is no such thing as a girl being best friends with a guy without feelings."

Now Serena rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Look, the guys are waiting for us." She walked back towards their table.

She sighed and followed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Andrew asked Darien.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Us? They're girls, how should I know?"

"I couldn't help but feel the tension between you and Serena. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Darien rolled his eyes. "Well, you felt wrong. Nothing is going on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He sighed. He could see the connection. "You are so stubborn."

"Whatever, shut up, they're coming back," Darien said spotting the girls heading back to the table.

Mina picked up her lunch. "Time to go to class. Would you guys mind being the gentleman that you are and walk us to our next class?"

Serena gave her a look.

"Sure," Andrew replied and walked next to Mina.

Darien gave him a look, but was ignored by Andrew because he was staring into Mina's eyes. He sighed and walked next to Darien.

"What were you guys talking about?" Darien asked.

"Nothing," Serena replied.

"Come on, tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Fine," she growled. "She thinks there is a connection between us, she can be so weird. We've only been just friends."

Somehow, that hurt him inside, but he pushed it aside. "Yeah, friends. What else would we be Meatball Head?"

"Yeah, well see you after school. Remember that you are going to take me home later because my dad wants to chat again."

"Yeah."

They boys left them and went to their class.

"So, what is this about him taking you home?"

"Nothing, my dad just likes talking to him. On his way, he can just drop me off."

"You can't just walk?"

"No, he would follow me home and torture me."

"Sure…" she said disbelieving.

"That's the only reason."

"Okay," she said and let it go before Serena exploded.

**So, good or bad? Please review and tell me!**


	6. Sailor Moon

**Another chapter! YAY! Hehe, well, here it is.**

Sailor Moon

Serena was walking alone in the streets one day and found a black cat with a weird moon-like mark on its forehead. It was a stray. She went over to it.

"Hey, you. You must be so alone and hungry. Come here, I'll take you home," she said petting it until it came to here. "I'm going to name you Luna."

She hurried home and searched for her mother.

"MOM!" she yelled throughout the house.

"What is it, sweetie? I'm in the kitchen!"

She went into the kitchen and prepared for her puppy dog eyes.

Once her mother saw her, she asked, "What is that you want?"

"Why would you say that?" she asked innocently.

"You have that look in your eyes. Serena Tsukino, whatever it is, no."

"But you don't know what I want!"

"Whatever you want, I know it is bad."

"No, it's not, I promise."

"Okay, try me."

She held up that cat.

"I found her in the streets all alone. It looked like she had been abandoned or something. Can we keep her? At least until I've found her owner. Please, please, please, please, pplleeaassee! Pretty please!"

She looked from the cat to her daughter.

"Okay, but if your father agrees."

"Yes, thank you!" she said giving her mother a tight hug.

She dashed to her room. Her mother shook her head watching her.

"She should try out for track…"

When she got to her room, she put her things down and the cat. She ran back to the kitchen and got a bowl and milk. She looked through the pantry and found a can of tuna. Then she dashed back to her room and laid it in front of the cat.

The cat just stared at the food.

"Go ahead. I know you are hungry."

The cat looked at her and then took a bite of her food. After deciding that it was good, she cleaned the plate.

Serena smiled. "See? Not bad huh? I hope we don't find your owner and my dad lets me keep you. I doubt that though, but I'm going to make the most of the time I have with you."

Suddenly, the phone rang. She got it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey! Guess what?"_

"Hey, Mina. What?"

"_I found this stray white cat with this weird marking on his head all alone in the streets and my mom says I can have him if no one claims him."_

"No way! I found a cat too! Except it is a girl and it is black with a weird moon-like mark on her forehead."

"_Cool! Well, I just wanted to let you know."_

"Okay, bye!"

They hung up.

"Serena!" her father called for her.

She ran to the family room and saw her mother and father sitting.

"Yes?"

"We have talked it through a decided that you can keep her -"

She squealed.

"Wait, let me finish. You can keep her, if no one claims her. It's only fair if she's got an owner."

"Thank you, thank you!" she said and ran up to give them a hug. "I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back!"

She went out the door. She was contemplating on the coincidence that both her and Mina found cats with weird markings on their heads on the same day when she bumped into someone.

She mumbled a, "Sorry,"

She looked up and saw _him_.

"You should watch where you are going, Meatball Head. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She walked away, but he pulled her arm. They felt electricity through the touch and he quickly let go.

"What?" she asked turning to him.

He offered her a smile and said, "Be careful next time."

She returned it and said, "I'll try."

She walked away. She continued walking, when she slipped on a pink pen and fell on her butt.

"OW!" she yelled.

She picked it up and examined it. Not a scratch. It was beautiful. She continued walking and ended up in a dark alley. A note fell off that was attached. She read it,

"Moon prism power," **(I can't remember what she says, so sorry all of you guys! Can any of you guys tell me?)**

She suddenly was wrapped around pink ribbons and then she was wearing a sailor-like uniform, but with a really short skirt.

"Whoa…"

Then, she detransformed. She ran all the way home to her room.

She put the pen down.

"I see you found the pen."

She jumped and turned to see the cat talking.

"You're talking? Cats don't talk. Maybe I am imagining things."

"I am not your normal cat. I am actually a person that is in cat form. I can't turn into a human though, at least not until we find the princess."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been chosen to be Sailor Moon. The protector of peace and justice. I am here to be your guardian until we find the princess. Your mission is to find the other scouts, the crystals and then that will lead us to our princess."

"What princess?"

She explained the story of long ago, a moon princess risked her life to save the universe against the forces of Beryl. The queen knew that they had no chance this time and used the crystal to have everyone reborn into a safer time. Now, everyone was awakened, including the enemy. They had to be stopped before it was too late and fail again. They needed their princess because she was the heir to the throne and the only other person that could use the crystal. That crystal was made of other crystals made into one, now they are separated. That crystal would destroy the whole Negaverse.

"Ooohhh. So you're telling me that I am Sailor Moon and I now have to save the world against the forces of the Negaverse? I'm only 15!"

"Yes, but now is the time. I have tried to protect you until the time, but the time is now. I feel the forces growing stronger. We need you and the other scouts to find the princess."

"So, I can keep you?"

"Yes. I have been watching over you for years and I think you're ready. You need me to stay here and train you. You can't just go out there fighting evil with no training! You could get badly injured and we don't really know what we are dealing with."

"Cool. I get to be a superhero person! I can't wait to tell Mina!"

"NO! You cannot tell a soul about this, you hear me? This is not for popularity. This is a responsibility that you have to keep."

"She is my best friend!"

"Even though. You mustn't tell ANYBODY. Is that clear?"

She looked to the ground. "Crystal."

"Serena? Is something going in there? I hear voices?"

"Uh, no. I just got done talking to Mina. Then I was practicing my voice, you know, warming up."

"Oh, okay."

"That was a close one. We must keep out voices down."

"Okay. I need to sleep on this. It will be sunken in tomorrow."

"Sleep tight. We will start training tomorrow."

She went fell asleep.

**Yes, I know, she should be 14 if she is Sailor Moon, but I changed it okay? This is my story, even though I don't own any of the characters. Well, please review!**


	7. Passion

**Hey all! Thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate everything. Here is another chapter!**

Passion

It was the fourth quarter. It was the last quarter before the hard training began.

Last quarter, she made friends with the most unlikely of any. A girl with short, blue hair, tall long, brunette-haired girl with the most determined emerald eyes, and a raven-haired girl tat didn't go to their school.

The blue-haired girl was Amy. She was extremely smart and shy.

The tall brunette that always wore her hair up in a ponytail's name was Lita. She may look mean, like a bully, but if you got to know her, she was the sweetest and best cook in the world.

The last one, the violet-eyed, raven-haired beauty's name was Raye. She may have a fiery temper, but inside, she can be a good friend, despite the teasing that goes around between Serena and her.

Mina, Amy, Lita, Raye, and Serena were the best of friends. That group would look the strangest if you saw them because of their totally different personalities, but somehow, all their personalities together, complete each other.

Serena continued her training and start battling the youma. She used to be alone in battle, but lately, there had been these other people showing up to help, each with about the same outfit as Sailor Moon's except with different colors. Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mars were their names. **(You should know who they are. Wink Wink) **They worked together because they knew their responsibilities, but never knew the other's true identity.

Then there was always this masked mysterious man always dressed in a tuxedo to save Sailor Moon if she was in trouble. He says he goes by, Tuxedo Mask. Serena has the hugest crush on him. Whenever he saved her, she always loved to look into his dark, midnight blue eyes. Somehow, they were familiar to her.

Luna knows of this crush and is against it because she doesn't know what side he is on for he is in search of the crystals also. Serena argues that he is on her side since he always saves her.

"Now Serena, this summer we have to get down to business. We have to go to a specialist and good friend of mine and he can help you. We are going to have to change that clumsiness into gracefulness and teach you to be punctual and serene."

"What am I going to tell my parents?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something."

Serena nodded. "Okay, now I have to run to school! I'm going to be so late!"

She ran all the way to school in record time. She was just five minutes to class and found a seat next to Mina, Amy, and Lita.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, you're on time! What a great improvement, Serena! Good start of the fourth quarter," Amy said impressed.

"Yeah, yeah. I just rushed to get here early because they are going to announce the classes we can take and I don't want to get into a class I don't want to be in."

The principal walked in at that moment and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentleman, glad to have you back! I am here to announce the classes available this semester. Once you pick, form a line and sign you name under the class you've chosen. There are art, choir, an accelerated class to accelerate an accelerated student's education even further, drama, and home economics."

Mina nudged Serena. "You should take choir. You have a great voice and would be a lovely addition to the choir we have. You could make them better because our choir sucks."

"I don't know. I'm thinking of going to art. I love to paint too."

"You're so artistically talented. I just wish I was any good at those things," Amy said sadly.

"Well, you are smart. I think that's even better. You have something you're parents can be proud of, something that has higher chance to make someone successful," Serena countered and flashed her a smile.

"I guess you're right, but I still wish I had any artistic abilities."

They went in line and signed up to a class. Serena art, Mina drama, Amy accelerated class, and Lita home economics.

Classes went by and it was free period. Serena decided to relive some stress and went into the music room to sign. She found the piano and played while singing along to a song she wrote,

_I've worked hard to reach the top…_

_I've worked hard; never took a break and stopped._

_After starting something new, _

_I felt in my heart_

_The need to break through…_

_I feel it_

_Getting to me. I need to break free._

_And I want to_

_Run away… But it wants me to stay._

_Oohhh… Help me escape…_

Singing washed away all her problems and helped her relax. She didn't think that she was very good, but the person listening sure did.

"Wow, that was beautiful," someone said.

She jumped and turned around to fine Darien at the door.

"You were listening?"

"Yes, and you have talent, Meatball Head."

"You really think so?"

He walked over to the piano and answered, "No, I don't think so."

"Oh," how could she be so stupid into believing he was sweet…

"I know so," he whispered into her ear.

She blushed. _I guess he isn't that bad after all…_

"I'm not that good…"

"Oh, yes you are. You need to stop putting yourself down and believe in yourself. Have you ever gotten lessons?"

"Since I was twelve."

"And you wrote this?"

She blushed and shyly answered, "Yes."

"Wow. I felt the lyrics as you sang them. When did you learn to play the piano?"

"After you left because you knew how to play the piano. After that, I learned to play the guitar."

"You're really talented."

"I'm not that passionate about singing though. I only sing to relieve my worries, stress, problems, etc…"

"Sounds like passion to me," he said looking into her eyes truthfully.

"Play me something," Serena said pointing to the piano.

He started playing this familiar tune that she heard before, she couldn't put her finger on it… Like a dream or something…

She watched him close his eyes and his fingers move rhythmically. When he was finished, opened his eyes.

"I wrote that. I kept hearing it in my dreams and decided to write it down."

"No, you didn't. I've heard that before. In my dreams too."

"How could you have heard it before? I did a long of research and found no one has written that song before."

"I'm positive I've heard it before."

"That's strange."

"Yeah, it is."

They were very close on the chair. They started to inch closer and closer, their lips about to touch - Bell rings.

He pulls away disappointed. "Come on, I'll walk you to your next class."

She looked at the ground, trying to hide the rosy color up her cheeks. "Okay."

He held out his hand and she accepted it.

They caught up to Mina and Andrew. They were both staring at Darien and Serena's hands, which were still linked. Serena and Darien had questioning expressions. They followed their gaze and saw that their hands were still lined and immediately let go.

Mina and Andrew gave them sly smiles. They both looked other directions and blushed.

"Thanks guys. See you guys at lunch," Mina said pulling Serena away from Darien. "It's just a matter of time."

"For what?"

"You guys will be together at the earliest, next year. Lately, you guys haven't been fighting as much."

"Maybe we're tired of it. And why would he and I go out? We don't even like each other."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, but I can see it, Amy and Lita see it, and even Raye, who has a crush on sees it! Why else do you think she's been meaner than usual?"

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. We will not be together. Not now, not ever. We were just walking together because we were talking."

"About what?"

"Just how talented I am. While I was in there, he snuck in and listened to me."

"You are. You have a beautiful voice. Why can't you let it out?"

"I can only feel it when I am feeling emotional."

"Oh. What is with the faraway look you guys had?"

"I left out that after he played a song for me, we almost kissed," she said in a rush because she knew what was going to happen next.

Mina jumped and squealed. "Oh my god! I knew it!"

Serena rolled her eyes and went into the classroom.

**Pushing their relationship closer and closer. Don't worry guys, they will be together soon. You will see. In the mean time, would you mind reviewing?**


	8. Someone Special

**You guys are so nice! I would appreciate some constructive criticism because I want to improve my writing. Well anyways, here is the next chapter!**

Someone Special

Serena walked into her room.

"Serena, I've thought of a plan," Luna said excitedly.

"Really?" Serena asked interested.

"Yes," Luna replied. "You get great end of the quarter grades and win a trip for the summer to this educational place to get them even better. All you have to do is get better grades."

"How am I supposed to be focused in school and be a sailor scout at the same time? I can't do that, I don't have the time."

"Then make the time. No more than an hour and a half of hanging out with your friends on weekdays and three on weekends. Your time will be devoted to studying."

"I can't hang out with friends!"

"You can for a little amount of time. Would you rather die in combat because the Negaverse is getting stronger? We need you to be alive to save the world. You need this training and whatever the sacrifices you need to make them to save the world. Maybe you can get that smart guy, Darien you've been gushing about lately to help you."

"I have not. Study with that jerk, no way!"

"Serena… Sacrifices."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Fine."

The next day at school, Serena waited for free period, so that they would meet in the music room. It had been this way everyday.

Serena was there first and played the piano. She practiced her new piece until he came.

She heard the door open and turned around. "You're late."

"I know, just got caught up in 'traffic'."

By traffic he meant the girls wasting his time on his way here.

"Oh, well anyways, I've got a huge favor to ask."

"Okay."

"I need you to tutor me, please," she added and did her best impression of the puppy dog eyes yet.

"Finally taken in mind of you education? Wow, might I say that I am appalled."

"Darien, please!" she begged desperately.

Then an idea popped in her head. She knew he couldn't take it when she cried.

She was an expert at this. It worked every time with her father. Her eyes begun to water.

Darien's grin easily came off his face and comforted her by bringing her to a hug.

"I'm sorry, Serena. Please don't cry."

She cried into his shoulder with her voice muffled. "I-I" sniff. "just w-want-ted" hiccup. "to m-make my" sniff. "p-pa-r-rents pr-r-oud." Tears spilled out even more after that was said.

"Please stop. I'll tutor you. I'll tutor you," he said rubbing her back.

She loved the embrace and hated to let go, but she had to.

The tears slowly subdued. "Really?" she sniffed.

He gave her a genuine smile. "Really. Anything it takes. I hate to see you crying."

"Thanks, it really means a lot to me," she said and noticed his wet shirt. "Sorry."

"It's okay. It'll dry up. So, let's work out a schedule. I'm free everyday because football season is over."

"Can we do it everyday except for Sunday? Weekdays, let's say, 4:30-6:00 and Saturdays?…"

"Saturdays, I can do 3:45-5:15."

"Sounds good. Those are the times when my parents suspect I'm with my friends."

"You don't want your parents to know?"

"No, silly. I want it to be a surprise. I appreciate all the help."

"Why are you going through all the trouble? Why did you ask me instead of Amy? I mean she's smart, right?"

"I want something and to get it is to please my parents. Plus, Amy, no offense, says things I don't understand and doesn't explain it thoroughly. She expects me to comprehend it all fast, but I'm not like her. You, you are different. And you know me better, so you can actually put it into words I understand."

He nodded. "Oh."

"Yeah…"

Silence.

Serena didn't like silence, so she broke it. "So, you want to hear my new piece?"

………………………………...

It was Monday and she left her friends at the arcade.

"Sorry, guys, but since my grades have been low, I've been limited to only an hour and a half of hanging out. I have to bring them up in order to get them back in order." she half told the truth.

She followed the directions to Darien's apartment. She was amazed on how luxurious his building was.

She knocked on a door, but an old lady answered it. "Can I help you, dear?"

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am. I'm looking for Darien Shields' apartment, I must have had the numbers wrong."

"Oh, that sweet young man. He hasn't had any girls over before; well he has had girls looking for him though. You must be someone special."

"Oh, no. He's just helping me out. We're just friends, well we were childhood friends and then he moved away and I just recently met him again, so I don't really know what we are."

"Oh, what a shame. I can tell you are a nice girl. He is so lonely sometimes. He could really use someone like you, not those girls that follow him around a lot. Those girls are rude and dress inappropriately. You know, you could really brighten up his day. You aren't exactly bad looking and he isn't ugly if you know what I mean," she said winking.

Serena blushed. "No, we're just friends. We probably aren't going to be any more than that. Thank you though. Do you know by any chance where he lives around here?"

"Yes, right next door, sweetheart. It's been nice having you around. Please visit sometime…"

"Serena," Serena finished for her.

"Yes, Serena, please visit sometime, I wouldn't mind just like Darien probably wouldn't mind coming here. You may call me Emerald or Mrs. Liten."

"Okay, Mrs. Liten. Hopefully I will see you tomorrow!"

She knocked next door.

He opened it and said, "You're late."

"I got lost. I'm sorry. Are you going to let me in?" she asked waiting impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Come in," he said moving out of the way.

"I met this really nice lady next door on my way here. She actually helped me find you. She said her name was Mrs. Liten."

"Oh?" he asked interested.

"Yeah. She seemed lonely. I'm going to visit her whenever I come here, which is going to almost everyday."

"She's really cool. Her husband has just died recently though, that's probably she might seem a little down."

"Oh," she said sadly.

Darien lightly changed the subject. "So, what first?"

Serena groaned. This was going to be a long afternoon.

When they were done, she really made progress. He walked with her out the door.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me," she said and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She gave him a genuine smile and he returned it. With that, she went in the elevator to leave the building.

He watched her go.

"Don't let her go, she's a keeper," said a voice.

He turned to find the old lady. "I won't. I plan on it."

"Good," she said reaching into her pocket.

She handed him a star locket. "Give it to her. I know she's something special."

He looked at the exquisite design and saw perfection on the antique locket. "Are you sure?" He felt he shouldn't be the holder of this kind of beauty.

"Yes, I could never open it any way. I am not the true holder. It is said that the true holder gives it to their love and then is when it opens. It is supposed to play a song, their song. A song of love is kept in that locket. Keep it and give it to your true love. I have a feeling you're it," she smiled and went into her apartment.

He took one last look at the locket and smiled. He turned to go into his own.

**There it is! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Wow

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Here is the new chapter!**

Wow

Serena really did improve. She had grades that could compete against Amy!

When her teacher handed Serena her report car, she wore a look of amazement.

Serena took a look at her report card and grinned.

She waited until she was dismissed and ran out to find Darien.

He was spotted departing away from Andrew. She ran all the way to him and attacked him with a huge hug that made him drop his things. He would admit he loved the embrace from the beautiful girl, but was confused.

She read his mind and let go of him to show him her report car. His puzzled look slowly turned into one of his rare genuine smiles. Darien returned her hug.

"Thank you so much, Darien. I wouldn't have gotten here without you," she said as they walked away from the school.

"It was all you. I didn't take the tests or do your homework for you."

"Yeah, you're right."

He chuckled.

"You know what this calls for?"

"What?" he asked.

"Ice cream. On you," she said giving him her best pout face.

He sighed and shook his head. "Come on."

"Yay!" She pulled his arm and ran so fast; she practically dragged him there.

Andrew was there earlier than them thanks to his car. He saw Serena and Darien speeding through the crowds and come in.

"What can I get you guys?"

Darien held a finger up to him while he tried to catch his breath. "One ice cream sundae for Serena and the usual for me."

Andrew nodded and poured him coffee before starting on the sundae.

Darien turned to Serena. "Where did you learn how to run like that?"

"Run like what? I was going a little slow because you were."

A sweat drop fell. "That was slow? You mean you can go faster?"

She nodded wondering why he was making a big deal out of it.

"Wow," was all he could say. Even with his Tuxedo Mask powers, he couldn't think he could run as fast as her in full speed.

Andrew came up with her order. "On the house. I heard about the grades, good job!"

"Thanks," she said giving him one of her contagious smiles.

In under a minute, she gobbled up the sundae. "Mmmm… Now, I could sure use a chocolate shake."

"Slow down Meatball Head, wouldn't want you to lose our figure, now would you?" Darien chuckled.

She gave him a glare and asked for a chocolate milkshake. She finished that in about the same amount of time.

"Bye, Dare. I have to show my parents. Since the other one was free, you get to pay for this one," she said and hurried home.

She showed her parents and they were shocked.

"Serena! Wow, I knew if you put your mind to it, you could do it. Might I say, I'm very impressed " he mom said giving her a hug and kiss.

She waited for a response from her father, who was still recovering from the shock.

"Serena, you did this all by yourself? I'm very proud of you," he finally said and gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, but I had help from Darien. He tutored me."

"Really? He didn't say anything about tutoring you…" Mr. Tsukino said thinking back to all the conversations they've had if he had mentioned anything about that.

"I know. I told him not to. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Her parents both nodded. "This definitely is a surprise. A good surprise, actually. Remind us to thank him."

She smiled. "I was wondering, since I am doing so good, could I join this summer program to get even better?"

"Sure sweetie. Anything, as long as you keep this up."

She gave them both a hug. "Really? Thank you so much. I leave ext week and come back a week before school starts."

"Yes. You're welcome. You've earned it, just as long as you keep it up. We will miss you so much. Make sure to write."

Serena squealed in excitement.

"Well, we better go shopping and pack," said Mrs. Tsukino.

She gave her parents one last hug and skipped to her room to tell Luna the good news.

**Good or bad? Review!**

**Up next: Saying good byes' to people and getting used to the place where her friends weren't there. But it's worth it, right?**


	10. A Moment Of Realization

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love it! I'm sorry that the last chapter was short, but that is just how it ended up. Well, here is the new chapter!**

A Moment of Realization

Serena hugged Mina, Amy, Lita, and Raye.

"Remember towrite okay?" Mina reminded her.

"Yeah, so don't be your usual ditzy Meatball Headed self and forget," Raye said in her own way of showing affection towards her.

"Aw, I knew your loved me," Serena said to Raye hugging her.

"Yeah, yeah, don't let it get to your head," Raye replied annoyed.

"We will all miss you," Amy said giving her another hug.

"Yeah, if anyone messes with you tell me because I will hunt them down and show how it feels to have my fist against their face," Lita added.

"I will miss you guys," Serena said while they all gathered into a group hug.

She walked away holding up her umbrella. She headed towards Darien's apartment. First, she had to stop by Mrs. Liten's.

She knocked on her door and Mrs. Liten answered it.

"Serena, my dear, such a pleasure to see you again."

"Hello, Mrs. Liten. I just wanted to say good-bye. I am going to a summer program and won't be back until along time."

"Oh, I will miss you sweetie. I have my special cookies for you. Please take them with you."

"No, you're too kind. I couldn't accept them."

"Take them honey, who else is going to eat them? You know Darien, he doesn't really like sweets because he likes to 'watch what he eats'."

They both laughed.

"I guess I will take them if you say so. Thank you so much!" Serena said taking the bag of cookies and giving her a hug.

"You're welcome. I can't wait to see you again. Please keep in contact with me," and then she looked next door, "Oh, if you are looking for Darien, he isn't home. He went out earlier."

"Oh, I was, thank you. He probably is at the arcade now hanging out with Andrew. I'll go look for him there. See you in a few months," Serena replied giving her one last hug before she was on her way.

She rushed to the arcade because her flight was in a few hours and she had to say, 'good-bye' to everybody. She wasn't watching where she was going and - BAM! She ran right into a hard, muscular body.

"Oh, sorry," Serena said getting up.

"That's alright-" Darien paused when he recognized the voice, "Meatball Head?"

"Darien?" Serena asked looking up.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I was just looking for you to say good-bye," she said giving him a hug.

She noticed how close she was against him. She could feel his breath on her.

She look into his midnight blue eyes and whispered, "Good-bye."

Everything was in slow motion. Their faces slowly came together. Darien and Serena's lips collided together. They kissed passionately. Serena's knees were beginning to give up on her and if it hadn't been for Darien's arms around her, she would have probably fell to the ground already. Finally they pulled away for air.

Serena just took in what happened and her cheeks flushed. She noticed she dropped her umbrella in the process and picked it up. She ran away from him, but turned her head and met his eyes. They stared at her funny, a look in them that she just couldn't put her finger on.

She ran all the way home. She couldn't believe what had just happened. It just kept replaying in her head. She tried to shake it off as she got her stuff in the car.

_I don't like him… I don't like him… _she thought trying to rid the memory of them kissing.

Even on the plane, she couldn't get the image and feeling out of her head. She sighed and gave in.

_I do like him…_

**I know it is short, but hey, do you guys love it or what? I left you guys at a cliffhanger! What will happen now that they kissed? Nobody will know, except for me of course!**


	11. Artemis

**Thanks for all of the good reviews! Here is the new chapter!**

Artemis

Serena quickly rid her mind of the memories of the kiss and went back to reality. She knew she would think about them later; right now, she had to find the person waiting for her.

Serena got out of the plane and found someone holding up a sign that read, "Serena Tsukino."

She walked up to the man. "I'm Serena Tsukino."

"Can I have proof?"

Suddenly, Luna's head popped out of the bag she was holding.

"Charlie, she's Serena Tsukino. Come one now, we must hurry; we are running late and we might run into traffic."

The man known as Charlie looked down. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please excuse me. Luna it's been too long. Come hand me your luggage and I'll bring it to the car."

They left and arrived at a mansion. _Wow, _she thought.

They got out and were shown to their room.

"I'm going to be staying here for the summer?" Serena asked Luna.

"Don't get used to it. You're going to go through tough training that you are going to hate this place," Luna replied.

"Luna, you always have to burst my bubble."

"Serena, we're not here for fun. I was being serious, something you will need to learn while you're here."

Serena was about to respond until someone cleared their throat. "Sorry if I was interrupting something, but my master has requested for you to join him for dinner."

"No, no, you weren't interrupting someone. We'll follow you there," Luna told the butler.

He led them to the dining room. Serena's mouth started to water once she saw the delicious food on the table.

"Ah, it is nice to see you again, my friend, Luna. This must be Serena, the great Sailor Moon. It is nice to meet you," said a voice.

Serena looked around and saw no one other than Luna, who was on her shoulder, and the butler.

"Un, Serena, look down."

Serena looked down and saw a white cat with a similar crescent marking on its forehead.

"You're a cat."

"And what's wrong with that?" Luna and the white cat said simultaneously.

Then they both looked at each other and laughed.

"Serna, this is my good friend, Artemis."

She nodded to the cat. "I would shake your hand, but…"

Artemis chuckled, "Yes, I understand. What are we waiting for? There is good food on the table and I'm starved."

They sat down and ate. Artemis watched in amazement how she chowed down the food on her plate and got seconds, thirds, fourths… Luna just sat there eating like it was normal. He wondered how such a thin girl could eat that much food.

Luna seemed to notice his state of shock and said, "I was amazed too. She eats so much and doesn't gain a pound. I don't know where she puts it. It is perfectly normal… for her."

Artemis nodded and went back to eating. When they finished dessert, they talked about her training.

"You will start the training at the crack of dawn. My four friends will help me train you as well. In the morning, Jadeite will be training you martial art techniques. After that, you will learn gymnastics with Nephrite. Then you will have lunch. Zoicite will be tutoring you with some schoolwork. We can't have you come back with nothing right? And finally after that, you will be taught by Malachite the art of swording. You will have dinner and rest. You will be exhausted on the first day and many days after that, but you will get used to it."

She nodded realizing what she was getting into.

"Now you must rest for your training begins at the crack of dawn."

Her face fell. "That early?"

"Yes, everyday. In order for you to learn everything that you need to learn by the end of summer, you will be waking up at that hour."

She groaned. "Then I should go to bed and talk to you later."

Artemis nodded. Luna and Serena walked to their room. She got into her pj's and got ready for bed. She was about to sleep when she noticed that there was a phone near on her table. She decided to call home.

"Ho, Mom."

"Serena! You got there safely! We miss you so much."

"I miss you too. I can't talk long; I'm kind of tired from the trip. Tell Daddy and that little brat I love them and miss them."

"I will."

"Okay then, bye Mom. I love you."

She hung up and went to sleep dreaming about Darien and that kiss.

**I know, I know. Short, but I just needed to introduce her to the surroundings. The next chapter has how the training went.**


	12. First Day of Training

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but something was wrong with my computer. Please forgive me! To repay you, I will give you 2 chapters, one today and one tomorrow.**

Serena groggily walked to the dining room after a not so pleasant awakening. To make sure Serena would not be half-asleep and fall asleep again, Luna pushed her out of bed, making her land painfully.

For breakfast she was only allowed to eat yogurt and mixed fruit and orange juice. That did not satisfy her hunger, but they said it would give her energy. She had to admit it did though because she felt more awake as ever for being up since 5:30.

It was almost time for the first training session. She went to the backyard and found a blonde guy, who must be Jadeite.

"Hello, my name is Jadeite and you must be Serena."

She nodded and shook his hand.

"We'll start the day by stretching."

He showed her some stretching techniques.

They were getting along great so far and Serena was beginning to think he was the perfect match for Raye. They had so much in common.

"Now I want to run four laps around the mansion."

She sagged down. "What?"

She changed her mind about this guy. He just chuckled at her reaction.

"You heard me, four laps around the WHOLE mansion. It helps build stamina. In a month, you'll do lap six laps and then progress into eight laps. Don't worry, you'll used to it."

She glared at him before starting. "Easy for you to say."

He sat down and looked at his watch. "Well?" he smirked.

She groaned and started her lap.

When she finished, she collapsed on the ground. He looked at her and laughed.

"This is just the beginning."

For the next two hours he taught her how to defend herself. She wondered when she would learn the real thing.

"When am I going to learn how to punch?"

"Be patient, Serena. You have to learn how to defend and block yourself and when you master this you will become almost invincible. When the enemy keeps attacking they will eventually weaken and since you still have a lot of energy, that is the right time to attack. You don't attack until the end so that's why you're learning this first and that last."

Her mouth formed an "O" and she nodded.

After this she went and changed for gymnastics. There she found another man.

"Hey, I'm Serena. I bet you're Nephrite," Serena greeted the man.

"Why, yes, I am. You are going to learn gymnastics, but first you have to stretch. Use Jadeite's techniques."

She nodded and stretched. A few minutes of stretching passed.

"Okay, we are going to start off at lifting weights and exercising you legs."

After that, her arms felt like they were going to come off and her legs could barely move.

"We are going to be doing these workouts for a few weeks to strengthen you arms and legs so that you can carry your weight. Soon you will be able to incorporate this with martial arts and swording. All of this will teach you how to be graceful, swift, and patient. You can go now, see you again tomorrow. Ohm and I forgot to mention that you rest on Sundays, except for the tutoring. I just wanted to tell you that so that you can relax, we're not that mean to just keep you working."

She smiled and retreated to her room to change. She was starved. All this working out and training was getting to her.

At lunch she was allowed to eat salad, soup, and steak. For sweets she had mixed fruit. Now that stuffed her up.

She went into their library and found Zoicite.

"I am pleased to have finally meet you. You are going to learn the history of the Silver Millennium, astrology, and school stuff. By the end of the summer you will far surpass the expectations of a second year, even a senior."

"How am I going to learn all of that?"

"It takes time."

Serena was fascinated with the history of the Silver Millennium and loved the story of the princess and the prince's love that was a love like no other.

When they moved onto the actual school stuff, she found it surprising that she did not fall asleep.

The hours went by and it was time for swording. She searched for the room where Malachite was to be and found it.

"Hello, I am Malachite."

"Hey, I'm Serena," she said shaking his hand.

Malachite got out a lot of swords for her to try. She picked a medium weight sword that had crescent moon designs on it that wasn't too heavy or too light for her.

When she showed him the sword she picked his eyes went wide.

"What?" Serena asked confused with the look he was giving her.

"Nothing, it's just that that sword belonged to the Moon Princess and no one had been able to hold it for it shocked them. I have to wear a special glove to move it around."

"Oh, well it's not doing anything to me."

"Yes, but that is strange. Come on, I will teach you how to defend. I'm sure Jadeite has old you why we teach that first."

She nodded.

Finally after a few hours they were finished. Her arms were sore for carrying the sword for a long time.

She took a hot shower before it was dinnertime.

There was still a half hour left, so she called her friends. She decided to call Mina.

"Hey, Mi."

"Serena! Oh my god. We miss you so much!"

Serena had to move the phone a few inches away from her ear to prevent herself from being deaf from the screams.

"So, what's up?"

"My cat is missing and I don't know where it is."

"Don't worry, it'll probably find you again."

"I know it's just that I need him."

"I understand. Without my cat, I would be lost."

"Darien is lost without you."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been moping around the arcade since you've been gone."

"Probably got those girls following him around."

"Are you jealous?"

"NO!"

Mina laughed. "You are. Whatever happened when you said good-bye has him in total dreamland."

"Whatever. Anyway, some of the assistants here are perfect for you guys. This one guy, Malachite is a total hunk and he reminds me of you. Actually, they all remind me of you guys. This one guy Jadeite for Raye, Zephrite for Lita, and Zoicite for Amy."

"But none for you? Waiting for a Darien?"

"Shut-up. I have to go. It's dinner time and I'm hungry."

"Okay."

"Tell the others I miss them."

"I will."

"Bye."

They hung up and she ate dinner.

When she was done, she got ready for bed. Once she fell on the bed, she immediately fell asleep.

**Good, bad, what? Review! Can't wait for the next chapter!**


	13. Excited

**Aw, I am happy! Thank you all for the reviews! To repay you here is another chapter!**

Excited

_Months pass by…_

This would be her last day training until next summer. Excitedly, she got ready for breakfast. Somehow, her yogurt tasted really good this morning.

After breakfast, she met up with Jadeite. She ran eight laps around the mansion.

Today, she would have her final exams. First she would have to fight Jadeite and whoever fell first, loses. Next will be Malachite with swords and whoever was unarmed first, loses. And finally, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Malachite fight her all at once. After all of that, she has a test on everything she learned that summer with Zoicite.

She prepared for the first battle. They both bowed to each other.

Jadeite threw the first punch, but she easily dodged it. He kicked her, but she blocked it. She did a back flip and hit his face. Then she quickly tripped him as she swung her foot to his legs. He jumped before she could hit him. She instantly got up and threw him a punch. He caught it and attempted to throw her behind him, but in the air from behind she kicked him. He let go and fell.

"I won!" screeched Serena.

Jadeite chuckled as she helped him up. "The student has finally surpassed the master. I'm impressed. I don't think I've every been beat before, except for Artemis, who taught me."

She was a little puzzled on how a cat would teach someone, but she ignored it. "Thank you so much," she said and gave him a hug.

Malachite carefully handed her the princess' sword. The battle began.

Serena incorporated the moves she learned with gymnastics. She easily dodged and blocked all of his moves. She attacked and knocked his sword out of his hands ending up with two. Malachite lie on the floor and Serena was on top of him with the two swords at his neck.

He also chuckled. "Perhaps I've taught you too well."

She smiled. "You didn't teach me everything I know. I just know your moves too well, that's all. Plus, that gives me an advantage since I planned it all out."

"Nice technique. Now that is good planning. That makes a good warrior. I'm so proud of you."

She squealed because of the approval and gave him a hub.

Next would be the battle of all of them.

They all came at once. Jadeite threw a punch, but she ducked and attacked Malachite knocking his sword out of his hands. Jadeite ended up hitting Nephrite, who fell to the ground. Still down, Serena tripped both the shocked Jadeite and Malachite. They were all on the ground next to each other. Serena held the two swords at their next.

She then heard clapping in the distance and turned to see Artemis on Charlie's shoulder.

"That was well under five minutes, Serena. Nobody has ever done that before and to my best trained assistants! You sure have improved," said Artemis.

"You're better than them!" exclaimed Charlie.

She blushed.

Jadeite cleared his throat. "As much of a joy it is, I would love to be set free from this."

"Oh," Serena said and backed away from the three men on the ground.

"I say you passed with flying colors, I don't think you will even need to come back next summer, but to keep in shape you still have to," Nephrite said.

The three vowed down to her.

"We all have never had anyone beat us and so we respect you. In any time of need, we pledge ourselves to be at your service," said Malachite.

She smiled warmly at them. Now she had only one more exam to pass and this would be a lot harder than fighting and doing flips and all that stuff.

She went to eat lunch and take a shower.

She headed towards the direction she had learned to memorize, the library.

Zoicite was waiting with a packet that was probably the test in his hands.

"I heard you beat them. If you can beat those punks, then I know you can pass this test. You're ready for it. When you do, I will also pledge myself to you."

She smiled and took the test from his hand. She looked at the paper and she got nervous. Everything that she had learned washed down the drain. She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. Suddenly, flashed of her lessons with Zoicite came to her mind. She didn't know how this was happening, but it sure did help. Soon, she was going through the test like it was nothing.

Zoicite, however, stood there dumbfounded as she handed him the127 problemed (is this even a word?) test after only about a half of an hour has passed. No one has ever finished that fast, at least he remembered only a few Mercurians and people from the royal bloodline has finished in this time. He took the test and dismissed her as he graded her test.

She headed towards her room to pack all of her things because she would be leaving tonight after dinner to head to Tokyo. God she missed that place.

After she made sure she had all the things she needed, she put her bags near her door.

She went to find Zoicite and ask him about her grade. She had found him still in the library staring at what is seemed her test looking stupefied.

"Zoicite? What's wrong?" she panicked. "Did I fail?"

He quickly snapped out of his state and shook his head. "You got everything right," he said in disbelief.

Her jaw dropped. "What?"

"Y-you got them all right," replied Zoicite still in some sort of shock.

"Is that possible?"

"Yes, but no one has ever done that before. Well, only the Moon Princess once because she has a photographic memory of the lessons, but that was only because she paid attention. She was known to stay from the schoolwork and not pay attention."

She nodded and walked to the dining room still with a flabbergasted expression on her face.

She was congratulated and soon she slowly relaxed and turned back to normal.

She joined in with the jokes and conversations because it would be her last dinner here until the next summer. It would be a while till she would see them again.

Charlie escorted her to the limo and she said her good-byes. Tears were shed; even the mighty Malachite shed at least one tear.

"Aw, Malachite, don't cry, I'll be here next year and we will keep in touch okay?" she said with her tears blurring her vision.

"You better or else I am going all the way to Tokyo and you will be in big trouble," Jadeite said and gave her a bear hug.

She smiled and hugged them all one last time before hopping into the limo.

She got to the airport and went aboard the plane.

She slowly fell asleep.

A few hours later, a flight attendant awakened her. She quickly boarded off the plane and searched for her friends.

She found them and she was attacked with hugs.

"SERENA!" they all screamed.

"Oh, my god, you look gorgeous," said Mina when she noticed Serena's change in her figure.

She blushed. "Thanks."

"Are you sure it was to help you in school and not some spa place?"

She shook her head. "They just had a strict healthy food thing and gym class. They were health nuts."

Mina nodded not fully believing her. "Right. So guess what?"

"What?"

"My cat showed up out of nowhere a few hours before we came to pick you up!"

"Oh, really? That's nice."

"So, all of the girls were thinking we should go shopping tomorrow," Lita interrupted.

"Yeah!" Raye chirped.

"Sure," Serena replied.

They took her home to find a great feast at her table.

Her mother had cooked her all of her favorite foods. Her mouth watered.

They all watched as she finished three plates of food in two minutes flat.

She noticed that they were all staring at her. "What?"

They stared at her three empty plates.

"I'm hungry! Like I said, they were health nuts!"

_Ah, it feels so good to be back. There is good food, my friends… Oh, no, Darien!_

**So, how was it? Love it, hate it; press the review button below! **


	14. Nothing

**Like promised here is another chapter, two chapters one yesterday and one today. Thank you for the reviews! **

Nothing

Serena went shopping with her friends for school to buy new clothes.

She tried successfully to avoid Darien all week, but she knew she couldn't do that at school. She sighed. She knew she had to face him someday, might as well do it now.

Serena looked into the mirror to see if she looked okay. She wore a sleeveless white shirt with a pink laced tank top underneath and a denim miniskirt. (Sorry, I don't know how to describe them…) The shirt showed off her toned arms and was tight enough to see her flat abs. Her skirt showed off her long, muscular killer legs. She wore light make-up and her hair was up in her two "Meatballs".

She grabbed her backpack and made a run for it before her father saw what she was wearing.

She went to the front office to get her schedule then went to look for her locker. When she opened the door, the wind blew her hair. Everyone stopped to look at her.

She flashed a smile to a geek and they fainted. She got a few whistles before she found Darien, whose jaw was probably to the ground already, near her locker.

"Hey, Darien," she said awkwardly.

He quickly changed his look and had a blank expression. "Hi, how was your summer?"

"Hard."

"Are you sure you went a tutoring school because you seem really in shape."

"What's that supposed to mean? You mean I wasn't in shape before?" she asked angrily.

"No, no, you just seem… never mind, I should just shut-up before I get in trouble."

"Yeah, you should!" Serena fumed.

"What is this act about?"

"Me? What is your problem?"

"What is my problem? My problem is that you didn't even bother to contact me, but you contact everyone else. What we did was nothing. Okay? You should have known to called me."

_Really? It meant nothing? I don't believe it. Oh, well, might as well play along. This is going to be fun. _"Look, I'm sorry. Friends? She gave her best puppy dog eyes.

His face softened. "Friends."

"Good," she smiled and he returned it.

She closed her locked and swayed her hips as she walked away. She could feel him stare at her.

Seiya, a popular guy her age went up to her. "Hey, I was wondering if an angel like you had a name."

She smiled at Darien, whose fist was in a ball before replying, "Serena."

"Can I escort this pretty lady to class?"

She linked arms with him and said, "You may."

They talked before finally reaching her class.

"What if I accidentally sat next to you at lunch?"

"Then I'd accidentally scoot over and let you sit there."

He flashed her a charming smile. "See you at lunch."

She nodded and went in her class.

………………………………...

Darien couldn't help but look at her walk away. That kiss really did mean something. In fact, all summer that's what has been on his mind.

Then he saw that playboy, Seiya. He walked up to his Serena, wait, his Serena? When did she belong to him? He shook his head.

That boy was not good, he knew, he practically hung around Darien all the time to learn his moves.

Serena looked back to him and then turned to Seiya and smiled. She linked arms with him? What?

He slammed the locker and walked away.

………………………………...

Mina spotted her talking to Seiya before going inside that classroom and went up to her to take to her.

"So, I just saw you talking to Seiya."

"Yeah, he wants to sit next to me at lunch."

"Really? What ever happened to Darien?"

"Nothing happened to Darien. We never had anything!"

"Uh-huh, so Seiya is the replacement because you haven't figured out what happened between you guys yet."

"No, I'm with Seiya because I like him. Nothing happened."

"Oh, I see, you're hurt."

"No."

"He says it means nothing, but really it does. Don't give up hope."

"How do you know this? How can I not give up?"

"I just know. Plus, if he acts strangely around him, then he is jealous which means he likes you."

"Yeah, thanks."

"What are friends for? You might as well have fun doing it."

"Yeah, I'm going to have a lot of fun with this."

**So, what did you think? Please review! I know this may no be the best, but I did make this up in a few hours.**


	15. Finish Up

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry I didn't get to update earlier because my computer had something weird wrong with it… Well, here is the new chapter!**

Finish Up

Mina and Serena walked to their lunch table.

"Hey, guys. How is the first day doing you?"

Everyone groaned with the exception of Amy, who replied with a, "Great!"

Cue for a sweat drop.

They started talking about how their day was going.

"So, what are you guys trying out for?" asked Andrew after everyone shared their experience of their first day of school.

"I'm think volleyball," replied Mina.

"Choir," said Raye in a matter-of-factly way.

"Either karate or wrestling, but I don't know if they let girls into wrestling, so I will most likely go for karate. Cooking isn't until fourth quarter," Lita responded.

"I'm going for track!" Serena exclaimed.

Cue for another sweat drop.

"Okay, of course Darien and I are going for our sports, basketball and football. What about you, Amy?"

"I'm considering swimming," Amy answered.

"Really? Good because sports can be good too, not just schoolwork all the time."

"I know."

Seiya joined them. "Mind if I sit here?" Seiya asked them.

"No, the girls answered awfully quickly.

They guys just rolled their eyes.

"So, what sport are you trying out for?" Serena asked.

"Either basketball or football, so get ready for competition guys."

"Oh, we'll be ready," Darien replied.

Everyone was silent after that.

Darien didn't like seeing Seiya flirt with Serena. He saw those light brushes when he pretended to accidentally touch her. He couldn't take it anymore. He hurriedly ate and made an excuse to leave.

"I have to go finish something up. See you guys later."

Mina and Serena shared a knowing smile.

After lunch the girls left Serena with Seiya. Again, he walked her to class.

"Serena, you seem like a cool girl. I would like to get to know you better. How about you and me at the arcade after school?"

Serena frowned. "Well, you see Darien and I have this thing that he takes me to the arcade on Mondays." she made up because she really wanted to talk to Darien after school.

"Oh, not, it's cool. I see you're taken by him. I never thought he could have everything in this school," he said walking away.

"Wait, no, it's not like that. We're just good friends. We knew each other when we were kids. I can do it tomorrow." _It seems like Darien is too stubborn into confessing so soon. I shouldn't have to wait for him. Plus I like this guy; he seems cool._

He turned around and flashed her a charming smile. "Cool. See you later."

She nodded and went inside her classroom where she was bombarded with questions.

After school, Serena looked around the school for Darien and found him.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you. We need to talk."

He nodded and opened his car door for her. They drove to the arcade in silence. They got their own booth and Darien ordered coffee and a chocolate milkshake for her.

"So, what was up with lunch? You didn't really have something to 'finish up'. Everyone could so tell that that was a lie."

"No, I didn't I just don't like that guy."

"Why?"

"Because he's bad news, Serena. I don't want you hanging out with him."

"You can't tell me who or who not to hang out with. I'm hanging out with him tomorrow whether you like it or not."

"No, you're not. He's just using you to get what he wants."

Serena got up. "I'm a big girl, Darien. I don't need your protecting anymore like when I was five. You know what, Darien? I'm starting to think you're jealous. Why can't you just be happy for me?" she said and left. _Yeah, if you don't want to admit that you like me and he does, you have no right to. I don't belong to you._

Darien watched her leave. _Why can't I just tell her? Everything will be okay when I do, so why not? _He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

_Because I'm afraid of rejection…_

**So, what did you think? Please review! Watch out for the new chapter. What could happen next? Will Darien confess? Will Serena go to that date with Seiya after all? Only I will know that and you will know next time. Hahaha… Well, I feel bad for tormenting you, but it will all be good in the next chapter. At least I hope it will… **


	16. I Told You So

**Thank you all for the reviews! Well, here is the next chapter!**

I Told You So

The next day, Serena did her best to ignore Darien, but it was kind of hard.

Serena pretended not to notice the man that was begging for her to talk to him.

"Serena, please! Look, I'm sorry and you're right. I was just giving you a warning and I guess it went out of hand. I'll admit that I don't like this guy, but I'm okay that you're going out with him."

Serena continued to ignore him.

"Serena! Are you listening to me?" Darien sighed and went in front of her and put his hands on her arms to stop her. "You can ignore me all you want, but there is no way that you can keep this up. We are supposed to be friends and we can't let this get in the way. Come find me when you forgive me," he said and walked away.

At the end of the day she met up with Seiya and he took her to the arcade.

"So, Sere Baby, how was your day?" Seiya asked.

"Fine, just fine," she replied trying not to let the nickname get to her and remembering how Darien kept bothering her.

"Baby, you don't have to hide anything. We can talk to each other while we enjoy a strawberry milkshake."

"I really don't want to talk about it right now," she said while they got out of their car.

He grabbed her wrist. "You are going to give into me whether you like it or not."

His reaction shocked her. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you want me baby?" he asked hoarsely pushing her against a wall.

"Seiya, stop," she said begging him to let go.

He began kissing her hard and slipped his free hand under her shirt.

"Seiya! I said stop!" she screamed as she felt his hand go up her shirt and tried to wiggle free, but he was too strong and her mind completely forgot her training.

"You like that?" he said and ignored her pleas.

She was about to make a move when she heard a voice.

"You heard her, let the girl go," said a deep familiar voice.

Darien still had a bad feeling, but decided to go visit Andrew.

He parked his car near Seiya's car. Then he heard a scream and ran to the voice.

He saw Seiya trying to take advantage of Serena.

"You heard her, let the girl go."

Seiya stopped and looked at the mysterious dark figure.

"What if I don't?"

"Then, you'll meet my hand to your fist. Or you can count on never being able to have children. You choose."

Seiya let go of her and swung a fist, but Darien caught it and twisted it painfully. Darien then threw a punch and hit him square on the jaw and again that would give him a black eye. He would have kept swinging, but Serena stopped him. Serena grabbed Seiya's wrist and flipped him over her in the air and kicked him. He fell to the ground. Darien looked with admiration written on his face.

Darien came back to his senses. He pulled her into an embrace and warned, "Stay away from her, or you will be getting more than this."

Serena smiled at him. "Thanks Darien, but I can handle him. I was close to getting out of his clutches and escape and protect myself."

"I can see that."

"But I'm glad that you came when you did. That was sweet," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry that things went this way."

"Oh, say it already, tell me, 'I told you so.' I was so stupid," she said breaking down.

He pulled her into a hug and she cried into his shirt. "No, you're not. You're smart, when you want to be. And sometimes you can be too stubborn, but, hey, that's what I like about you." he added barely loud enough to hear.

She did hear, but couldn't believe it. She got out of the hug and sniffed. "What was that?"

He stuttered, "I-um, nothing. I said sometimes you can be so stubborn, but that's you?"

"Okay," she said not truly believing what he said.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"No, how about we keep talking over some milkshakes. We never really got to 'catch up'."

He laughed and grabbed her hand as they raced to the arcade.

**See, I told you everything would be okay! I got rid of that ugly Seiya that everybody hates, or should I say, not fond of. Hehehe… Well, I can't wait to type up the next chapter. Till next time! **


	17. Beryl

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad that you are glad that Seiya is gone. Darien and Serena finally have nothing in their way, but you never know. But they can't just have one problem to be together otherwise it would be a short story!**

Beryl

A few weeks go by and everything goes back to normal. Well, almost normal. There is tension now that they've gotten closer than ever since that Seiya incident, but Darien chooses to ignore it. Serena is starting to get tired of it and can't ignore it any longer.

"Mina, I'm out. Sure Darien's showing signs of liking me, but maybe that's just how he is. I'm starting to think that it'll never happen. Plus, if it did, there are things to consider, like it could totally ruin our friendship. Oh, and the fact that he could have any girl in this school, so why hasn't he just ask me out?"

"Serena, don't give up. You know that's not true. You also know that it is a different situation between you two, so he can't just ask you out. You know him. He's too stubborn to see it right now and you know it. Sere, you guys are meant to be together. He's worth waiting for."

"No, Mina, I'm tired of waiting. There are a lot of nice guys out there that will be willing to go out with me."

"That's just it, Sere. They are 'nice' guys, but are they perfect like Darien? Are they smart, funny, charming, athletic, and drop dead gorgeous?I think not. He's perfect for you. If he wasn't I would of been after him already."

"If he is so 'perfect', then he'll understand. I'm not waiting anymore."

Darien came towards them with a redheaded girl and Serena gave Mina a what-did-I-tell-you-? look.

"Hey guys. This is Beryl. She's new and I thought I would show her around."

Mina noticed that Serena wasn't going to say anything. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mina and this is Serena," Mina said holding out her hand.

Beryl just looked at it and ignored it. Darien wasn't looking, so he didn't see that she glared at Mina and Serena.

"Darien, could you walk me to my next class?" Beryl asked sweetly.

He turned back to them. "Sure. See you guys later."

Beryl stayed a little behind. "You see, I always get what I want and I want him. He is off limits," she said and walked away.

Serena glared daggers at her back. "Yeah, we are going to be together now," she said sarcastically.

"She's just an obstacle that you have to go through. Once Darien sees right threw this girl's motives, he'll dump her. He's not even with her. He was just probably being the gentleman that he is and showing her around."

"I just wish it was as easy as you say it is. And if that's what you think than I would tell you that that would be a lie. I know Darien and I know that he suddenly just doesn't show some random girl around. Look at her, she could be any man's desire."

Soon, lunch came.

Darien sat next to Serena, but Beryl came and made room in between Serena and Darien. She was pushed so hard she fell out.

"Whoa, Serena be careful. We know you can be a klutz," Raye said laughing.

Mina knew better as to why she fell out. "Raye, I don'tthink she's that klutzy. She didn't do that on purpose," Mina whispered and nodded towards Beryl who was smothering herself onto Darien.

Raye got the picture and whispered back. "I don't like her. I'm getting some bad vibes."

Mina nodded. "I feel the same way."

Serena was getting annoyed to the fact that Darien was completely oblivious with the girl throwing herself at him. "You know what? I have a lot of things to do, so see you guys later," Serena said getting her lunch and walking way.

Darien seemed to sense that something was wrong and went after her.

"Wait, I know that excuse and remember I've used it," Darien said pulling her to stop.

"It's nothing. I really do have things to do," Serena said annoyed.

"Come on, Meatball Head, tell me."

"It's not Meatball Head, it's Serena for your information."

"What's the deal Meatball Head?"

"I told you, it's nothing!"

"Well, it doesn't seem like it."

She sighed. "I just don't like that girl."

"Why? She's nice."

She snorted. "Nice? You can, 'Stay away, he's mine. I get whatever I want', nice? She didn't even bother to shake Mina's hand."

"She never did that."

"What? Are you blind? You can't clearly seem that she is a bitch?"

"How dare you call her that?"

"You know what, fine, if you don't trust me, then I guess we aren't best friends. I also guess that you forgot the 'we can't let a little thing get between us' speech."

"I guess not," he said turning back towards their table.

"You just don't want to believe it because for once you have someone to try to make me jealous. Well, guess what? It's not happening. I'm fine. I can have any guy I want and you can too. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, she is just like all the other whores that follow you around."

He just glared at her and walked away.

**I know. I know. You all hate me, but they will eventually get together. Trust me. It'll be better soon.**


	18. The Revelations

**Thank you all for the reviews! I am repaying you for them by updating! You're welcome!**

The Revelations

Beryl only gave her smug looks now that she had thought she had won this fight.

Darien and Beryl were walking towards Serena, but then spotted Serena and suggested they took the long way.

Serena was already stressed out with the late night youma fights; she will not let that get in the way. Beryl was up against someone dangerous and didn't know who she was messing with.

"I will not let her win," she vowed and went to class.

She would show her that Darien was nothing to her and can bounce back up to the top.

_You're lying. You just want to make him jealous_, said something in her mind.

_NO!_

_Just accept the fact that you want him. You're jealous_, said that voice again that sounded very similar to herself, but much older, wiser even.

_Jealous? Me? No way. What am I doing talking to my head anyway?_

"Ms. Tsukino, did you hear me? Come up to the board and solve this equation," Mr. Brosse said with a smirk.

She snapped out of her daze. She had always hated this teacher, he always embarrassed her by making her go up there to try and solve a difficult problem last year.

She looked at the simple equation. _I'll show him_, she thought.

She looked at the problem like it was nothing. They all, including Amy, watched in amazement how she quickly solved it in a breeze. Amy still wasn't finish calculating it and Serena finished before her!

Mr. Brosse looked at his answer sheet in disbelief and paled. "It-it's c-cor-rect."

Serena shot him an in-your-face!-look and sat down.

He didn't bother her anymore for the rest of the period.

Amy pulled her aside after class.

"How'd you do that? That was calculus and you finished if as if it was nothing."

"It was? I did didn't I? I guess that school really paid off."

"Can you please tell me that name of it? I'm thinking of joining it myself."

Quickly, she made up a lie. "I don't think you are eligible because you have great grades and I didn't. You don't need tutoring. Don't worry, I'll stay on the sidelines so don't think I'll take up the spotlight."

Amy just watched her walk away in admiration. Serena was now someone she wished she could be. She sighed, it would never happen. She could never be good look, athletic, _and_ smart.

Serena tried to stay low; it wasn't hard though because she was bored with these lessons. She already knew everything.

"Serena, something seems to occupy your mind. Why don't you just recite me some Shakespeare to take your mind off of it?"

The whole class gasped. They knew Serena wasn't paying attention and this was going to be good.

Serena rolled her eyes and chorused it as if by heart.

Ms. Haruna's eyes widened. "You were paying attention?"

Serena shook her head.

"Well it seems you have become quite something over the summer," she said surprised.

Raye and Lita looked at her suspiciously. "Yes, quite something."

Serena just shrugged and went through the rest of the time not paying attention.

"Serena, he's advising us to take notes. Don't you want a good grade?" Mina asked.

"Naw, I've learned this already."

Mina just looked at her weirdly.

She went through more classes until lunch impressing the teachers in the past that have given up hope on her.

During lunch, Serena, Darien, Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita all sensed there was a youma. They all made lame excuses and left.

Serena had already transformed, but heard other familiar voices. She hid behind bushes. She saw Mina transform into Sailor Venus, Amy into Sailor Mercury, Raye into Sailor Mars, and Lita into Sailor Jupiter. She was so appalled, but now realized that they all actually did bear a similarity to their true identities.

Serena stopped them. "Wait, I know who you guys are."

They eyes widened in shock.

"Are you some enemy? Why do you help us?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"We are all on the same side searching for the same thing," Serena replied.

"How do you know who we are? Are you some stalker?" Sailor Mars pushed.

"No, I just saw you guys transforming from afar."

"How can we trust you?" Jupiter inquired.

"Because…" Sailor Moon detransformed. "I'm you're best friend and you're supposed to trust them."

They all gasped.

"So if you're Serena, then we must all know each other," Mina said in realization.

Artemis and Luna came for them.

"Yes, you are all gathered here for the same mission: to find the crystals to lead us to the princess and protect her," said Artemis.

A talking cat surprised the others, besides Mina and Serena.

"Be not afraid, we are humans in our cat form. We are Queen Selenity's advisors sworn to protect and guide you. You were all to meet and find out each other's identities one day," Luna said aware of their reaction of a talking cat.

After a few minutes of digesting this information, they remembered the youma.

"Don't worry about school, we have excused you all if you don't finish in time," Artemis said when they saw their faces.

They nodded and went to the youma.

Serena transformed again and ran with Artemis and Luna.

"I should of put two and two together when Mina described her cat when I met you and all of a sudden her cat goes missing when I went there and then I come back you're found," Sailor Moon said to Artemis.

He chuckled.

They got to the fight and the scouts and Tuxedo Mask have already weakened it.

Suddenly Sailor Moon's eyes and jewel on her tiara glowed and the princess sword appeared. In on swing the youma was dead and she didn't remember attacking it.

"I think she is allowed to touch the Moon Princess' sword because she is Sailor _Moon_," Artemis concluded.

"She just isn't used to all that power yet and that's why she doesn't remember it," Luna added.

They all nodded.

Somehow Tuxedo Mask disappeared unnoticed.

"From now on, Sailor Moon is your leader because she has been trained by the best."

"What if we were trained by the best? I mean, we each hold the same amount of power if we learn how to tap into it, right?" Raye asked mad that Serena got to be the leaser.

"Yes, you all inner scouts hold the same amount of power, but the legendary Sailor Moon is the strongest warrior of this universe. The outer scouts hold stronger powers for they were to protect the galaxy while you guys are the protectors of the Moon Princess," Artemis replied.

"Why don't we protect the galaxy and the strongest people protect the princess?" Mina asked.

"Because if you saw the sword, it yielded great power and if the princess used it, it would be even more powerful. She must have the greatest amount of power in the universe and doesn't need the stronger soldiers. Plus, they need them to protect the galaxy and the inners wouldn't be strong enough for that," Amy answered figuring everything out.

"Yes, precisely," Luna said.

"Now we must have a place where we can hold meetings to discuss all of this and strategies in private."

"We can have it at my temple seeing the rest of us have homes where we can be bothered by family and I just have my grandpa. We have a loot of room," Raye volunteered so that she could at least have some control.

They all nodded.

"So then it is settled. We all should meet there everyday at five because you all have things to do after school," Luna confirmed.

This couldn't be any better. They were the best friends working together on one mission. They didn't have to hide any more secrets because they all understand.

"So, do we get to go through training with those hot boys too?" Mina asked and winked.

Cue for a sweat drop.

**Good, bad? Tell me by reviewing! I know, I will focus more on the Beryl, Serena, and Darien thing later. I had to somehow get them to know each other's identity. I know sucky. Oh, well. Till next time! **


	19. Actually

**Thank you all for the reviews! How I feel so loved… Hehehe…. Well, here is the newest chapter!**

Actually

Beryl and Darien are now what you say, an 'item'. Serena and Darien began to be friends again.

Every time Darien wasn't looking, Beryl would give her a he's-mine-not-yours! look and Serena just rolled her eyes. She was not going to let her get to her.

"Darien, we're still on for Monday, right? You've cancelled the last tow. It's our tradition, remember? You just can't break it," Serena said using her signature pout face.

Beryl saw him about to give in. _How can this girl just break through his barriers with one look? _Beryl though annoyed. Beryl rolled her eyes. "Darien, I thought we had something planned, remember?" Beryl asked clinging on to him trying to use the pout face making it up.

He didn't give in. Her face just didn't look angelic and pure enough. "I don't remember anything planned on that day…" Darien said confused.

"Great! So it's settled. Meet me there after school. If Darien doesn't remember there must not be any plans because it's not like Darien to forget anything important," Serena said batting her eyes innocently and left to go to Mina.

"I just hate that girl. Darien doesn't deserve such a person like that and Serena doesn't deserve what she gets from that girl. I bet she's up to something and we need to help Serena and Darien out," Raye said to the girls.

"Darien can be with whoever he wants to be, if he gets hurt, don't say that I didn't warn him. What do you mean 'we need to help Serena and Darien out'?" Serena said coming behind them.

They jumped.

"We hate seeing you guys like that. Darien is unhappy and you're unhappy," Mina said.

"I'm perfectly fine. The only thing that is bothering me is that Beryl is taking over his life and keeping him from spending time with me, his best friend," Serena said clutching her fist.

"Don't worry, we'll dig up some dirt and she'll be gone in no time," Lita said.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Good luck."

The next few days the girls have been keeping an eye on Beryl.

"Hey, Darien, where's Beryl?" Serena asked.

"Oh, she left school early to check on her sick grandmother, isn't that nice?" Darien said.

Serena went to the storage room to get something for the janitor. She opened the door and found Beryl making out with Seiya. Se was disgusted.

She cleared her throat and they instantly broke apart.

"Sick grandmother my ass," Serena mumbled under her breath.

"Serena, what are you doing here? Please let me explain."

Serena got the things she needed quickly. "There's nothing to explain here. I know what you guys were doing," Serena said in a matter-of-fact.

She hurriedly went to see Darien and tell him.

"Serena, just stop okay? I know I've been spending a lot of time with her lately, but you don't have to sink as low as that to break us up," Darien said frowning.

"Darien! I'm not making this up! I was just trying to warn you to keep from getting hurt. But I see you don't want any of it," Serena said tearing up and ran.

Darien's face softened. "Serena…"

It was too late.

Serena ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going."

She looked up and saw Beryl.

"You better have not told Darien," Beryl said venomously.

"Too late, it's not like he believed me anyway," Serena said trying to stop the constant flow of tears.

"Aw, that's too bad. Wittle Sewena sad?" Beryl said amused. "I can really have fun with this. You see, Darien wasn't really giving me what I wanted with you in the way so I found Seiya. Now that he doesn't believe you, I can have both of them," she laughed evilly.

"Actually, no you can't," Darien said coming towards them. "Because I heard everything you just said and I believe my best friend." Darien put his arm around Serena's shoulders and gave her a smile. "Beryl, we're through. I don't want to see you again. I also don't want you to be screwing with any of my friends anymore," Darien said angrily.

Beryl gasped. "No one breaks up with me. You seriously don't know what you're missing."

"Actually, he just did. And the only thing he's missing is hanging out with his friends," Serena said with a smirk.

Beryl just hugged and walked away. _You guys will pay for this, _Beryl though.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't believe you in the first place. I guess I just didn't want to believe it."

"It's alright. I guess we're even then. I didn't believe you about Seiya and you didn't believe me about Beryl," Serena replied and gave him a hug.

"Now, who's up for ice cream to help us feel better?" Darien asked.

Serena squealed.

Darien gave her a mischievous look. She ran away.

"Darien, no. Stop! We're too old for tickling!"

**YAY! I got rid of Beryl. But you know, she'll always be there to ruin their relationship. Oh, and remember that there's Seiya.**


	20. Missy

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! They are very much appreciated! Well, here is the next chapter!**

Missy

After Beryl, Darien seemed to bounce back fast. He asked out Raye, but she refused because she knows that Darien is supposed to be Serena's.

"Raye, why'd you say no? If you're worried about me getting hurt, I'm fine. At least you're not some Beryl. Her, I couldn't take, but you will be good for him."

"If we go out, then it will delay you two from going out and the flames have shown me you are destined to be together."

"If we are 'destined' to be together then we'll be together someday maybe not even in this century, but right now, it's you and him. Go for it."

Raye couldn't find something to say to object. She sighed. "Okay," she said and went to look for Darien.

_Why does it seem that he is willing to go out with everybody else, but me? _Serena thought.

She sighed.

She didn't join the others for lunch, making an excuse that she had to do some homework.

She went to find a tree and sat under it. She got her journal and started writing a new song. She hummed the tune of it.

"You didn't tell us you could sing too," said an all too familiar voice.

She looked up and saw Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Malachite.

"Oh my god!" she screamed and hugged them.

"You didn't keep your promise, so we've come to hunt you down."

"I'm sorry. I've just been busy with stuff here. Does Artemis know you're here?"

"You found out about him? Never mind, no, he doesn't and don't change the subject. You're still in trouble Missy," Jadeite said waving his finer at her.

"I know, but Artemis would want to know right? Come on, let's go."

"Don't you have school?" Zoicite asked.

"Lighten up, I'm ahead, so I don't have to worry about it," Serena replied and laughed at his worried expression. _So much like Amy_, she thought and shook her head.

They all laughed.

Serena rode on Malachite's back to the office to sign out.

………………………………...

Darien sat next to Raye. He put his arm around her.

He saw Serena sit down and write. He watched four guys come up to her and then she greeted them with a hug.

Darien was boiling, but held it inside. Then he saw them all laugh and Serena hop on one of their backs.

The fork he was holding snapped.

"Darien, are you okay?" they asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I forgot I had to do something," he said and got up.

He kissed Raye on the cheek.

**Short, short, I know, but that was all I could come up with right now. I have a lot going on this week, so I haven't gotten to write a longer chapter with more juicy events. Don't worry; I will have better ones up next week.**


	21. Interesting

**Sorry for the late updating, I've been really busy lately. Well, here is the next chapter. I know it isn't as long as I promised, but it is longer than the last chapter.**

Interesting

Darien went to the music room to calm down. _Why am I acting this way? I have Raye now. She's not mine to be protective of. Maybe it's just some brotherly thing, _he thought.

_You like her and you're jealous. You know it. You don't really like Raye, so don't waste her heart, _said a voice in his head very similar to his own, but somehow older.

_No, it can't be… Wait. Who are you? _Darien thought.

_Uh-oh, crap, _said the voice that sounded like his.

_I told you that you would be too smart to fall for this, _said a voice that strangely sounded like Serena's.

_Well, you were dumb enough to not notice, _the other voice retorted.

_If we came to myself now, I would be suspicious. Oh, and it seems you are dumber than yourself because you didn't turn it off. He still can hear us, _said Serena's voice and then he couldn't hear the voices anymore.

"Something weird is going on," he said out loud. _I think I need to get some rest, _he thought.

He started playing the piano to the song that haunted him in his dreams.

………………………………...

Serena took out her communicator can called for Artemis.

"Hey, Artemis. I have a few surprises for you. Come to the park?" Serena said as she saw Artemis face pop up on the screen.

"This better be good. I was watching my favorite show… Wait, aren't you supposed to be in sch-" He was cut off because she disconnected with him.

She turned to the others. "He's coming."

………………………………...

Darien continued to play until the bell rang.

He sighed and got up from the chair and left to go to his next class.

While he was walking, he searched through the crowds, but no Serena anywhere. Then he spotted her friends.

"Have you guys seen Serena?" Darien asked.

"No, actually, I haven't seen her since before lunch," Raye replied putting her arms around his neck.

"Oh," he said disappointed. "Well, I will see you guys after class." He leaned in and kissed Raye before really going to class.

Mina clutched her heart as she felt potential love between then and was making disgusted faces while she was turned away from the embracing new couple.

_Serena and Darien have to get together. I don't think I can take this pain that is emitting from Serena, _Mina thought as she felt the same pain she felt when Darien asked Raye out. She also felt confusion of love from Darien. She sighed and nodded as she recovered and Amy asked her if she was okay.

………………………………...

Artemis went up to Serena, not noticing the four boys. "Sere, aren't you supposed to be in school? Hi, Jadeite, Nephrite, Malachite, Zoicite! Don't worry, I won't tell Luna, I know you're ahead. -Wait, what are you guys doing here?" Artemis said finally noticing them.

They all busted out laughing, with the exception of Artemis, who was staring at all of them as if they all had three heads.

Malachite was the first to recover. "Hi, Artemis. Missed us? We came because Serena failed to keep in contact with us."

Artemis nodded.

"We were think of staying here until the summer because we can't trust her to still keep in contact," Zoicite added.

"Where will you stay?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, we already took care of that. We are going to live at those apartment complexes," Nephrite answered pointing.

Serena looked where he painted and it was Darien's apartment complex!

_This is going to be interesting, _she thought.

**So, how was it? Good or bad? Reviews are appreciated! Till next time. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**


	22. Idiot

**Thank you, thank you! Here is the next chapter! As promised, a bit longer!**

Idiot

Serena and the guys spent the whole day together painting and decorating the apartment and bringing stuff in it.

Their apartment was on the other side of Darien's. While she was there, she visited Darien's other neighbor.

She caught up with Mrs. Liten and told her the events that have happened in her life, minus the training and saving the world thing.

"So are you two kids together yet?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked confused.

"You know very well what I am talking about young lady."

"Oh, that," Serena sighed. "No, we aren't together. He is going out with one of my best friends, Raye. I don't think us being together is even a possibility."

"Why not sweetie?"

"Because all he probably likes me as is as a little sister. Because he could have any girl in the school. Because he seems to want to date everybody else but me," Serena replied starting out strong and ending weakly.

"He can run away from the obvious, but not forever. I've seen the way you two look at each other. You're all he's ever talked about. He's never even mentioned any of his girlfriends. Don't give up hope."

"I'm tired of waiting. How can you be so sure?"

"Just believe and follow what is in your heart."

"I don't know anymore."

Suddenly the old lady's eyes glowed. "Help him find his way. Your prince will be yours again, my darling princess, I promise that, I promise that my daughter. Have faith," she aid in an angelic wise voice that held power. This voice wasn't even hers.

The glowing stopped.

Serena was very bewildered.

"What is the matter, young one?" Mrs. Liten asked concerned with her voice back to normal.

"Nothing. I should go back to my friends; they're probably worried sick looking for me everywhere. I will visit you soon since Darien AND my other friends are going to live here. And I will think about what you said," Serena responded leaving a very confused Mrs. Liten.

On her way back to the apartment, she collided into a very hard wall, well, not really, but it might very well be a wall.

"Sorry," she looked up and saw Darien.

"Hey, Meatball Head. Were you waiting for me to come home?" he said with an arrogant smirk.

She blushed, but tried to hide it with anger. "No, you jerk! I was here helping out some friends and visiting Mrs. Liten," she exclaimed.

"Ow, okay, I was just kidding, jeez. So, this is where you were all day?"

"Yes. I am ahead in school so, I decided to help my friends move in."

Darien was going to say something, but the four men he saw with Serena came up to them.

Jadeite put his arm around her shoulders. "Who's your friend?"

Darien flared at the sight of a strange man's arm around his Meatball Head's shoulders. Wait _his _Meatball Head? Where did that come from? It is just probably a brotherly protectiveness.

"This is Darien. Darien, this is Jadeite, Malachite, Nephrite, and Zoicite."

Darien nodded towards them. When Serena wasn't looking, he sent them a glare saying, "Lay one more finger on her, and count on never being able to touch any other thing." With that, Jadeite immediately held on tighter.

_So this guy thinks he can have it all? We'll just see about that, _Jadeite thought.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school Darien. I'm going to finish helping out my friends," Serena said completely oblivious to the tension that was building up.

Darien tried to keep his cool and built a brick wall to hide his emotions. He held a blank expression. "Yeah, see you later Serena."

Serena sighed knowing that he just put up his barriers again. Something was bothering him, especially with the tone he used while he was talking to her.

She put a hand on his shoulder to halt him. "We have to talk later, we haven't done that much lately," she said giving him a hopeful smile.

He sighed and slowly the barriers started to melt away. "Fine, I'll call you," he said.

"No, we have to do this face to face."

"Whatever you want, Meatball Head," he said rolling her eyes and offering her a weak smile letting her know that he was really okay.

She nodded and went back to her friends.

"Hey, guys I know the perfect jobs that you guys should apply for to help with this rent," Serena said.

"What?" Malachite asked curious.

"Jadeite for my friend's shrine, Nephrite for my friend Andrew, he needs some extra hands at the arcade anyway. Zoicite at the library... and Malachite? We'll have you work for a karate place or something as an instructor. We'll do that tomorrow because I have all of the hook-ups."

"Okay, you better get going. See you tomorrow, Sere."

"Okay, later guys," she said and gave each a kiss on the cheek.

She got her notebook out of her backpack and opened it to the pages of her poems. She tore out a blank piece of paper and wrote a note. She left the notebook and the note in front of the door and rang the bell and made a run for it.

Darien opened the door and found nothing but a notebook and a note.

He picked them up and read everything.

The note said: _Hey, Dare! These are two brand new poems. Maybe you can turn them into a song for me because I have no luck so far. Well, enjoy! -Meatball Head_

He closed the door and went inside. He read the two poems:

**_Waiting For Me To Break _(Written really by me!)**

_Condescending people talking down to me_

_As if I am nothing_

_As if they were better in every way_

_They are just waiting for me to break_

_Pretending to feel sorry_

_It is all a lie_

_They want me to believe it_

_But I see right through it_

_They shove it in my face_

_Rubbing it in_

_Showing off that smug smile_

_They stand proud, proving the world that you lost_

_I though I knew who they were_

_But I was wrong_

_Just one little thing_

_It totally changes everything_

_I try to run away_

_Run far, far away_

_But they've got me trapped_

_They're tormenting me_

_I feel them ripping my heart_

_But I can't let them win_

_Because they'll see_

_That they've finally brought you down_

Darien's heart felt like breaking when he read this. Serena must have been feeling like this at one point. He continued on to the next poem.

**_Because I Love You _(Written really by me!)**

_I hear your laugh, so contagious making me laugh along_

_I hear your voice, so melodic as if heavenly choirs are singing a song_

_I see your smile, so genuine brightening up my day_

_I see your eyes, so deep and kind leaving me in disarray_

_I wish for you to notice me_

_While I sit here so silently_

_I happily dream of you by my side_

_I know though that our hearts will never collide_

_So now I just admire you from afar_

_But still I wonder how perfect you really are_

_Is it all some act? What is hidden underneath that mask?_

_I must find out, right now it is my only task_

_Because it is impossible to have no flaw_

_Soon I discover for it to be true for that I am frozen in awe_

_I guess it is because I love you_

_It has to be because you are who you are, so foolish of me to have no clue_

Darien was happy. This poem gave him hope. This had to be about them together. Wait, Darien likes Serena?

_I have to tell her, _he thought.

Then it struck him that he just got a girlfriend and it would break her heart. "I'm an idiot."

**So, please give me your comments! Good or bad, I don't care. I didn't work that hard on the poems, so I know that they are like crap.I would appreciate constructive criticism. Till next time!**


	23. Safety

**I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated. I've just been really busy with school, going on vacation, getting sick, and moving. I have 2 chapters just for you. During vacation I have been writing chapters, so I have gotten a lot done, I just haven't typed them all yet… Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer; here is the long awaited chapter!**

Safety

The next day, Serena walked them to each of the jobs she preferred. She was almost done hooking them up, she just had Jadeite left.

They walked to the shrine. When they got there, Jadeite spotted the black-haired beauty, Raye.

"Wow, she's hot!"

"Lay off of her; she has a boyfriend."

"Really? I should have known someone looking like that should be taken already. Who is the lucky guy?"

"Darien, you met him yesterday remember?"

"That guy? What do you mean? He told me you were his."

"He did?"

"No, but his glares did."

"He's my best friend. It's probably just some brotherly thing and trying to protect me."

"Brotherly thing my ass. I want her and from I see in your eyes, you want him. Let's work together here."

"No."

"Why-"

"Come on let's go greet her," Serena said changing the subject.

They walked up to Raye.

"Hey, Meatball Brains. Who's this?"

"I'm not that kind of person anymore. This is Jad-"

"Chad," Jadeite said taking her hand and kissing it.

Raye gave Serena a look and Serena gave him a weird look.

"_Chad _and I were wondering if you had any jobs available. You see, he just moved here and what you do seems like the perfect job."

"Yeah, my grandpa and I have a lot of stuff that we need to do and we could use some help. Are you up for the job?"

"For you, anything beautiful," Jadeite whispered in Raye's ear.

Raye actually blushed. "Um, you start today. C-come on I'll t-take you there," Raye stuttered.

Jadeite gave Raye a devilishly cute smile and started to follow her.

Serena pulled him back a little. "She has a boyfriend."

"Can't I have a little fun? What harm can he do anyway? I mean he looks big and all, but has he been through my type of training?" Jadeite said and left to follow the girl of his dreams.

"He's my best friend and you don't know him. He play football, works out, and was trained by the best using his money," Serena muttered. "Wait, trained by the best? That's Artemis!" Serena exclaimed.

She took out her cell phone and called Darien.

"Remember when you said you were trained by the best? Did the trainer happen to be named Artemis?" Serena asked when he picked up.

"Hello to you too, Meatball Head," Darien chuckled. "Yes, that was his name. I beat him though, so I guess I am the best, why-"

"Thanks, bye!" Serena hung up. "Jadeite, I fear for your safety."

**I know, not the best chapter, but there is more coming up. The good is still to come. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	24. Uncomfortable?

**Okay, here is the next chapter I promised!**

Uncomfortable?

She went over to Darien's house after she talked to him.

He opened the door and was very surprised at what he found.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Darien asked.

"You said you wanted to talk. Well, I'm here now," Serena said walking past him to the kitchen.

She took a can of soda out of his fridge and opened it to drink.

"Hey, can you get me a can?" Darien asked.

Serena rolled her eyes. She was heading for the couch when she had to turn around and get him a soda.

When she got to the refrigerator, she smiled evilly. She quickly shook the ca.

"Serena, what's taking so long? You're not drooling over that last piece of cake are you? You can't eat it, you've cleaned out everything and that's the only good thing I've gotten other than soda a real food," Darien said from the couch.

Serena stopped shaking the can and looked for the cake he mentioned. Her mouth watered.

_Chocolate cake… And I can't eat it. Now you really deserve this, _Serena though.

She headed back to his couch and handed him the soft drink. She sat on the couch across from him so that when it exploded it wouldn't go on her too.

He looked at her weirdly when she chose to sit on the opposite side of her. He shook his head and opened the can. It soon sprayed all over him. The giggle that she tried to suppress came our and turned into uncontrollable laughter. He glared at her and took off his shirt so that he could change it. She saw his rock hard abs and wanted to run her hands over it. She blushed when he caught her looking. She tried to hide it in her laughter.

He could tell that she blushed. He was amused and smirked. "You like what you see?"

She suddenly stopped laughing. "You are such a pompous, conceited jerk. That just because you look like that you think you're better than everybody," she said coming towards him poking his chest. "Well, let me tell you something before your head blows up any bigger, you're not."

"Darien noticed how close they were. "You even don't feel one least bit uncomfortable at this much of a distance from my body?"

She then noticed that her face was inches from his and could feel his breath on her face. "No," she breathed.

"Oh, really?" he asked huskily as their faces got even closer.

"Really," she whispered.

Their lips touched and things started to get heated. It was then that she remembered that he had a girlfriend and this would not be fair for Raye. She pulled away and took a deep breath. Serena turned away from his deep blue eyes that showed confusion.

"We can't do this. You have a girlfriend, who matter-of-fact is one of my best friends and we're only supposed to be friends."

"I know, Meatball Head, look at me."

"No, if I do, we might do it again and I might not be able to stop," Serena said going to the couch at which she first sat.

Darien ran a hand in his hair in frustration. He went to his room so that he could find a shirt to put on. When he came back, she was gathering her things. He grabbed her wrist just before she reached the door.

"I though we were going to talk."

"Do you really think we would be able to talk right now after what just happened?" she asked offering him a weak smile.

He shook his head in defeat and she left. He went to the couch to think about what just happened between them.

**Short? I know, but did you like it? Reviews are much appreciated!**


	25. The Princess And Her Prince

**Okay, here is the next chapter. Nice and long, just like I promised.**

The Princess And Her Prince

Serena walked home confused. She tried telling herself that Darien and her were supposed to be friends, but she knew that deep down they could never be "just friends".

She saw the arcade and changed her mind about going home. _I could use a milkshake right about now…_

"Hey, Serena. What's wrong?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," Serena replied.

"You know, if you want to talk I can listen. You can tell me anything."

Serena took a sip of her milkshake. "I'm starting to think that Darien and I can never be the friends we were before. Thinks have changed," Serena replied truthfully.

"Finally! I knew you guys would open your eyes and see that you aren't kids anymore. So, are you guys together yet?"

"No."

"Go for it then."

"I can't. Not after what happened and because of the fact that Raye is with him now."

"Raye? And what happened?"

"He asked her out and I told her to say 'yes'. We kissed in his apartment when I came to talk to him today."

"Huh? But I thought Raye was with him."

"She is."

"So that means that he cheated on her and you just stabbed your best friend on the back."

"Yeah, pretty much. What am I going to do?"

"I don't really know what to tell you. Only you can decide."

"Thanks anyway, Andy. I'm going to tell her and she's probably going to hate me forever, but at least I'll feel a little better."

"Raye could never hate you. Thinks will all work out. She knows you guys have a thing for each other," he paused when the bell that told them there was a customer rang. "Don't look now, but Darien and Raye are here."

"Oh, no. Okay, pretend I'm telling you a joke and then let's laugh," Serena said quickly.

Andrew nodded. They both busted out with laughter.

Meanwhile, Darien and Raye went to find a seat.

He heard his angel's melodic laughter. He sneaked a glance at her. She was as beautiful as ever.

Raye saw that he was staring at someone. She looked in the direction he was looking and saw that he was staring at Serena.

"Just go for her," she said.

He was startled. "What?"

"You like her, not me and I'm find with that. Besides, I think I like someone too."

He sighed. "I have to tell you something that happened earlier-"

Serena interrupted him. "Uh, Raye, I have to talk to you," Serena said as she look at Darien and then at Raye. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Yeah, actually. Darien was about to tell me something about what happened earlier?" Raye replied.

"No, let me tell you," Serena pleaded.

Raye was confused. "What do you both honestly have to tell me about earlier?"

"I che-" Darien started.

"I kissed Darien."

"No, I-" Darien argued.

"No, Darien let me take this. Listen Raye, I understand if you don't forgive me and don't talk to me or hate me forever. I know this isn't an excuse, but I don't know what came over me."

"Serena," Raye started.

"No, let me finish before you stop talking to me. I just want to say that I'm sorry. He is your boyfriend and I kissed him and that's unforgivable. Especially since I'm one of your best friends-"

"SERENA!" Raye screamed standing up. "It's okay that you kissed him; I was just breaking it off with him. If you kissed another guy like that one guy that you brought in for a job I would be mad. It's good that you guys finally opened your eyes."

"Would you really be mad?" asked a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw "Chad". She gasped. "You heard that?"

He nodded. "So tell me, is it true?" he asked giving her a heart-melting smile.

Raye rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! You think I wouldn't have said that if it wasn't true you idiot!" Raye said smiling.

"Would you rather it be you kissing me them?" he asked getting closer.

"Maybe," she answered, as she got closer.

"I take that as a yes," he said closing in on the gap between them and kissed her.

Everybody clapped and hooted. They separated and started laughing.

Raye looked at Serena. "Take him before he's gone," she winked and walked with Jadeite out of the arcade.

Serena looked at Darien. "Yeah, I have some errands to run," she said awkwardly.

"Me too," Darien said getting up.

Serena hurried out of the arcade.

For a long time, she kept hearing footsteps like they were following her. She turned around when she finally got to the building and saw Darien.

"Are you following me?"

"No, I have some business to take care of in this building."

"Oh," was all she said as they both entered the building.

They went on the elevator.

It was silent until Serena broke it. "Do you ever feel like you don't really know yourself? Like you're more than who you think you are?"

"Yeah, a lot. Remember what I told you about my parents after I first met you in the hospital? Well, since that accident, I haven't remembered one think that's happened before that. All my life I've been searching to find out who I am," Darien answered her random question.

"I know who you are, you're Darien Shields, my best friends since that fateful day."

He smiled.

"What keeps you searching?" she asked.

"I don't know. There's this girl I dream about every night. She tells me to help her and everything will be revealed. I know it sounds kind of stupid."

"No, no, it doesn't. I dream about things like that too," she said. _Literally, I dream of this hunky prince confessing his love to me on the dance floor and saying he will always save me, _she thought. "Tell me about her."

"Well, she has long, ankle length silver-blonde locks and wears this white gown and a tiara fit for only a princess. I haven't been able to see her face clearly though, but I can see her beautiful crystal-like silver-blue eyes. She has this angelic voice that could calm anyone down."

"She must be gorgeous."

_Yeah, you know she looks kinda like you with your Meatballs and stuff… _"Yeah."

It became quiet and suddenly the elevator started to shake. Serena lost her balance and fell on Darien's hard chest. He held her until it was over.

Serena noticed how close they were again and blushed. "Sorry," she said backing away. She stared at the ground. "I think you dropped something."

They both bent down to pick the locket up and when their fingers touched, it opened. It started to play that song that haunter their dreams.

Darien smiled. "So now it opens," he said getting up and helping Serena up.

They listen to the song play softly.

"Beautiful. Sounds just like that song we both know. What did you mean when you said, 'So now it opens'?" Serena asked when it was over.

"I meant that it wouldn't open before when I tried. The lady who gave it to me said that it only played for two people who shared a love stronger than no other. It can't be true though. When it fell out, it probably hit something so that it would work again. Do you want it? I really have no use for it."

She nodded. It was beautifully made from the gems to the paint.

_Yes, she's accepted it. I guess she does love me like I love her, _he thought.

They were now at their destination and came out of the elevator. Exactly when they stepped out, the lights dimmed and someone from the Negaverse was waiting to attack.

Serena could transform and risk Darien seeing her other identity or die. She quickly made her decision and transformed.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" she yelled and soon pink ribbons surrounded her.

Darien was in shock. Serena was the Sailor Moon, the other person he was in love with? This can't be.

When she was done transforming, he suddenly got one of those headaches he got to let him know Sailor Moon transformed. He took out his rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

Serena gasped. He was the one who always saved her? "Darien? You're Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon asked shocked.

"Yes, let's worry about this later," Tuxedo Mask said dodging its attacks.

This was much stronger than all the other youma they fought.

It blasted an attack at Sailor Moon and she tried to dodge it, but Sailor Moon was too slow and it hit her. It came to her and started choking her by the throat and draining her powers. Tuxedo Mask threw a rose and it automatically let go, going for Darien. It threw up poison and threw it at him. He dodged them all. It was getting tired and threw some to Sailor Moon, who was still recovering. Darien ran as fast as he could and went in front of her. He got blasted and fell to the ground.

"No!" she cried as she went to him on the ground.

"S-serena, I guess you are on your own."

She nodded. It could choke her, heck, it could do anything to her, but if it hurt her Darien, it's dead.

She looked at it with determination. She threw some attacks to weaken it and then finally she used her tiara. It was sliced away and all that was left was moon dust.

She got the remaining crystals and ran to where Darien's body lied.

"Serena, I just wanted to let you know before I die that," he coughed. "I love you, and not in a brotherly way even though we were best friends and I was with Raye."

Tears fell from her eyes. "I love you too. After everything that's happened between us I just couldn't ignore and stop the feelings that I felt and pretend to be just friends. It drove me crazy every time I saw you with Raye."

"Sshh, stop crying. We will be together somehow," Darien said weakly.

She took the crystals in her hand and stared at them. "Who needs to bring back the princess?"

Suddenly Darien started laughing.

"Why are you laugh at a time like this?" she asked irritated that he was laughing when he was dying.

"It's just that I've been working hard to get those crystals for the same reason as you: To bring back the legendary princess."

"So we could have worked together all along?" _This is stupid, _she thought. She took his hand in hers with the crystals between. "I'll stay here with you."

Darien tried to protest that it was getting late, but a silver light emitted from where their hands joined and then all of the crystals joined to become one silver one.

All of the scouts came to help Serena out, but froze at the sight they were witnessing before them.

Darien's wounds were magically healed and soon Darien and Serena were floating in the air. Serena then transformed into a beautiful white dreams and her tiara was no more, but the symbol of the moon shone brightly on her forehead. Darien also transformed, but into some armored suit. It was then that they realized they were the reincarnates of the Moon Princess and Prince of Earth and their memories were restored.

"Oh, Endymion, how I miss you so," the princess said as she held onto his hest.

"Don't worry Serenity, my love, I won't leave you again," Endymion promised. He took her face in his hands and wiped away the tears. "I love you."

"I love you too," she cried.

**Wow, that wasa lot of typing. Please review guys!**


	26. Brainwashed

**Thanks for the reviews! They were all lovely might I add. Well, here is the next chapter; I would want to keep you waiting.**

Brainwashed

"No!" Princess Serenity yelled.

Darien gave her one last smile. "Don't worry about it, Meatball Head; we'll be together again."

After that was said, the hole disappeared along with her beloved prince. The princess collapsed to the ground breaking out in sobs.

Raye looked at Jadeite one last time before turning to her leader. All of the scouts surrounded her and gave her a hug. They sat there and let her get it all out. The four other men stood there cursing themselves for not being able to do something for their prince and princess. They just watched her weep and felt their hearts break for their friend.

The scouts thought she would never stop because it was said that the love shared between the legendary prince and princess was so great that the separation of their hearts would shatter their souls and forever pain them until death. Suddenly, she surprised them by wiping the last tear and standing up. Her eyes held sorrow and hatred.

"Whoever did this is going to pay," Serena's eyes turned so cold that they probably freeze hell over. "Amy, scan the place to find out where that hole came from and so some research so that we can find out who we are up against. Raye, search the sacred fire to find information. We all need to get in shape and learn better tactics and attacks to increase our strength. Boys will be in charge of that. We all have to give it all we've got, if you won't do it for Darien, do it for me."

They were all shocked in their friend's display of leadership. Her voice sounded so commanding and held so much determination; it was just like the leader they knew she had in her.

While they all chatted about their identities, Serena retransformed and stared at the place where the hole once was. "I will find you my love, even if I have to search to the end of the universe to find you," she vowed.

Serena contacted the school and took care of Darien's absences.

There were a lot of youma attacks and Serena defeated them all by herself, not that she needed any help. Since Darien was gone, she's changed her sweet and outgoing personality into serious and cold. When they took Darien away, they took a piece of her with him and she plans on getting both of them back. She will go through anyone or anything to get to him.

Serena checked up the one scout's progress.

"I've found that Beryl from the Silver Millennium has been awakened and Queen Metallia is where this all points to. That Beryl got awakened after Darien broke up with her. You know what happened in out past lives, so you should know why she took him. You know that he wouldn't easily give into the Negaverse, so they are most likely brainwashing him. As for their location, I've only gathered that they are in Tokyo," Amy said.

Serena nodded. "Good. I hate her. She's taken Darien away from me already in the past, but is she thinks can get away with it again, now that's when she's wrong. No brainwashing could get Darien to love her and fall out of love with me. Okay, what about you, Raye?"

"I pretty much gathered the same information except that when we meet her face to face, you will be the one fighting her. Something is going to happen to us."

"I can't let that happen. We are all in this together you guys have trained well. Is the fire ever wrong?"

Raye shook her head. "No, it hasn't been wrong yet. Serena, you can't stop what happens. We have to accept our fates. I would rather die trying than to have no Earth."

"I just wish there was another way…"

Mina put her hand on Serena's shoulder. "Don't let this get to you. Even though we're gone, we'll still be there helping you out and cheering you on in the battlefield. You can do it."

Serena nodded and wiped away a tear that escaped her eyes.

Zoicite ran into the temple. "Youma attack at the park!"

They all transformed and ran to the scene.

This youma was extremely strong. All of the scouts were trapped. Serena dodged an attack, but it still hit her. Now she was covered in some kind of goo. Before it could do any real damage to her, she called for the sword and cut through it just in time. She charged through the youma and it was gone.

Suddenly a man showed up and fought against her. Swords clinked, but in the end, Serena used up an extra burst of power and she won. The man's sword fell out of his hand and Serena tripped him. Just before she put her sword to the man's neck, she noticed that the mask that once covered his face was gone and revealed who was under it. The mask must have fallen off when Serena tripped him. She studied his face and dropped her sword, stunned.

"Darien?"

**Hahaha… Cliffhanger! Sorry for another short chapter. Another one that isn't one of my bests, but maybe it is (I always hate my writing). Review and tell me what you think.**


	27. The Princess And Her Prince Edit

**This is a edit. Sorry guys, but I put the wrong chapter in. When I was typing this, I forgot that I had added a little more to this and I hadn't realized it until I read it. So that's why it doesn't really make any sense reading chapter 26.**

The Princess And Her Prince

Serena walked home confused. She tried telling herself that Darien and her were supposed to be friends, but she knew that deep down they could never be "just friends".

She saw the arcade and changed her mind about going home. _I could use a milkshake right about now…_

"Hey, Serena. What's wrong?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," Serena replied.

"You know, if you want to talk I can listen. You can tell me anything."

Serena took a sip of her milkshake. "I'm starting to think that Darien and I can never be the friends we were before. Thinks have changed," Serena replied truthfully.

"Finally! I knew you guys would open your eyes and see that you aren't kids anymore. So, are you guys together yet?"

"No."

"Go for it then."

"I can't. Not after what happened and because of the fact that Raye is with him now."

"Raye? And what happened?"

"He asked her out and I told her to say 'yes'. We kissed in his apartment when I came to talk to him today."

"Huh? But I thought Raye was with him."

"She is."

"So that means that he cheated on her and you just stabbed your best friend on the back."

"Yeah, pretty much. What am I going to do?"

"I don't really know what to tell you. Only you can decide."

"Thanks anyway, Andy. I'm going to tell her and she's probably going to hate me forever, but at least I'll feel a little better."

"Raye could never hate you. Thinks will all work out. She knows you guys have a thing for each other," he paused when the bell that told them there was a customer rang. "Don't look now, but Darien and Raye are here."

"Oh, no. Okay, pretend I'm telling you a joke and then let's laugh," Serena said quickly.

Andrew nodded. They both busted out with laughter.

Meanwhile, Darien and Raye went to find a seat.

He heard his angel's melodic laughter. He sneaked a glance at her. She was as beautiful as ever.

Raye saw that he was staring at someone. She looked in the direction he was looking and saw that he was staring at Serena.

"Just go for her," she said.

He was startled. "What?"

"You like her, not me and I'm find with that. Besides, I think I like someone too."

He sighed. "I have to tell you something that happened earlier-"

Serena interrupted him. "Uh, Raye, I have to talk to you," Serena said as she look at Darien and then at Raye. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Yeah, actually. Darien was about to tell me something about what happened earlier?" Raye replied.

"No, let me tell you," Serena pleaded.

Raye was confused. "What do you both honestly have to tell me about earlier?"

"I che-" Darien started.

"I kissed Darien."

"No, I-" Darien argued.

"No, Darien let me take this. Listen Raye, I understand if you don't forgive me and don't talk to me or hate me forever. I know this isn't an excuse, but I don't know what came over me."

"Serena," Raye started.

"No, let me finish before you stop talking to me. I just want to say that I'm sorry. He is your boyfriend and I kissed him and that's unforgivable. Especially since I'm one of your best friends-"

"SERENA!" Raye screamed standing up. "It's okay that you kissed him; I was just breaking it off with him. If you kissed another guy like that one guy that you brought in for a job I would be mad. It's good that you guys finally opened your eyes."

"Would you really be mad?" asked a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw "Chad". She gasped. "You heard that?"

He nodded. "So tell me, is it true?" he asked giving her a heart-melting smile.

Raye rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! You think I wouldn't have said that if it wasn't true you idiot!" Raye said smiling.

"Would you rather it be you kissing me them?" he asked getting closer.

"Maybe," she answered, as she got closer.

"I take that as a yes," he said closing in on the gap between them and kissed her.

Everybody clapped and hooted. They separated and started laughing.

Raye looked at Serena. "Take him before he's gone," she winked and walked with Jadeite out of the arcade.

Serena looked at Darien. "Yeah, I have some errands to run," she said awkwardly.

"Me too," Darien said getting up.

Serena hurried out of the arcade.

For a long time, she kept hearing footsteps like they were following her. She turned around when she finally got to the building and saw Darien.

"Are you following me?"

"No, I have some business to take care of in this building."

"Oh," was all she said as they both entered the building.

They went on the elevator.

It was silent until Serena broke it. "Do you ever feel like you don't really know yourself? Like you're more than who you think you are?"

"Yeah, a lot. Remember what I told you about my parents after I first met you in the hospital? Well, since that accident, I haven't remembered one think that's happened before that. All my life I've been searching to find out who I am," Darien answered her random question.

"I know who you are, you're Darien Shields, my best friends since that fateful day."

He smiled.

"What keeps you searching?" she asked.

"I don't know. There's this girl I dream about every night. She tells me to help her and everything will be revealed. I know it sounds kind of stupid."

"No, no, it doesn't. I dream about things like that too," she said. _Literally, I dream of this hunky prince confessing his love to me on the dance floor and saying he will always save me, _she thought. "Tell me about her."

"Well, she has long, ankle length silver-blonde locks and wears this white gown and a tiara fit for only a princess. I haven't been able to see her face clearly though, but I can see her beautiful crystal-like silver-blue eyes. She has this angelic voice that could calm anyone down."

"She must be gorgeous."

_Yeah, you know she looks kinda like you with your Meatballs and stuff… _"Yeah."

It became quiet and suddenly the elevator started to shake. Serena lost her balance and fell on Darien's hard chest. He held her until it was over.

Serena noticed how close they were again and blushed. "Sorry," she said backing away. She stared at the ground. "I think you dropped something."

They both bent down to pick the locket up and when their fingers touched, it opened. It started to play that song that haunter their dreams.

Darien smiled. "So now it opens," he said getting up and helping Serena up.

They listen to the song play softly.

"Beautiful. Sounds just like that song we both know. What did you mean when you said, 'So now it opens'?" Serena asked when it was over.

"I meant that it wouldn't open before when I tried. The lady who gave it to me said that it only played for two people who shared a love stronger than no other. It can't be true though. When it fell out, it probably hit something so that it would work again. Do you want it? I really have no use for it."

She nodded. It was beautifully made from the gems to the paint.

_Yes, she's accepted it. I guess she does love me like I love her, _he thought.

They were now at their destination and came out of the elevator. Exactly when they stepped out, the lights dimmed and someone from the Negaverse was waiting to attack.

Serena could transform and risk Darien seeing her other identity or die. She quickly made her decision and transformed.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" she yelled and soon pink ribbons surrounded her.

Darien was in shock. Serena was the Sailor Moon, the other person he was in love with? This can't be.

When she was done transforming, he suddenly got one of those headaches he got to let him know Sailor Moon transformed. He took out his rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

Serena gasped. He was the one who always saved her? "Darien? You're Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon asked shocked.

"Yes, let's worry about this later," Tuxedo Mask said dodging its attacks.

This was much stronger than all the other youma they fought.

It blasted an attack at Sailor Moon and she tried to dodge it, but Sailor Moon was too slow and it hit her. It came to her and started choking her by the throat and draining her powers. Tuxedo Mask threw a rose and it automatically let go, going for Darien. It threw up poison and threw it at him. He dodged them all. It was getting tired and threw some to Sailor Moon, who was still recovering. Darien ran as fast as he could and went in front of her. He got blasted and fell to the ground.

"No!" she cried as she went to him on the ground.

"S-serena, I guess you are on your own."

She nodded. It could choke her, heck, it could do anything to her, but if it hurt her Darien, it's dead.

She looked at it with determination. She threw some attacks to weaken it and then finally she used her tiara. It was sliced away and all that was left was moon dust.

She got the remaining crystals and ran to where Darien's body lied.

"Serena, I just wanted to let you know before I die that," he coughed. "I love you, and not in a brotherly way even though we were best friends and I was with Raye."

Tears fell from her eyes. "I love you too. After everything that's happened between us I just couldn't ignore and stop the feelings that I felt and pretend to be just friends. It drove me crazy every time I saw you with Raye."

"Sshh, stop crying. We will be together somehow," Darien said weakly.

She took the crystals in her hand and stared at them. "Who needs to bring back the princess?"

Suddenly Darien started laughing.

"Why are you laugh at a time like this?" she asked irritated that he was laughing when he was dying.

"It's just that I've been working hard to get those crystals for the same reason as you: To bring back the legendary princess."

"So we could have worked together all along?" _This is stupid, _she thought. She took his hand in hers with the crystals between. "I'll stay here with you."

Darien tried to protest that it was getting late, but a silver light emitted from where their hands joined and then all of the crystals joined to become one silver one.

All of the scouts came to help Serena out, but froze at the sight they were witnessing before them.

Darien's wounds were magically healed and soon Darien and Serena were floating in the air. Serena then transformed into a beautiful white dreams and her tiara was no more, but the symbol of the moon shone brightly on her forehead. Darien also transformed, but into some armored suit. It was then that they realized they were the reincarnates of the Moon Princess and Prince of Earth and their memories were restored.

"Oh, Endymion, how I miss you so," the princess said as she held onto his hest.

"Don't worry Serenity, my love, I won't leave you again," Endymion promised. He took her face in his hands and wiped away the tears. "I love you."

"I love you too," she cried.

They kissed, but this time, not one of them was holding back. The scouts finally were out of their daze and cheered.

"It's about time!" Lita shouted.

They broke away from the kiss and blushed.

"Yeah! Wooh!" someone yelled.

They turned their heads to see Jadeite.

"I should have know you were the princess right when you could pick up that sword," Malachite said frowning.

"You should have known? I think I should have. The Moon Princess has a photographic memory, it's no wonder she got everything on that test right!" Zoicite said disappointed of himself.

"What are you guys fighting for? At least we have the princess and prince," Nephrite said.

"Chad?"

Jadeite looked to the one who called his other identity's name.

A hole opened and started to suck Serena Darien in, but Darien used all of his strength and powers to move Serena out of the way and sacrifice himself.


	28. Not All Bad

**Thank you all for the reviews! Thanks for liking my work too even though I don't like it, but I just continue to write just for you guys.**

**To answer some of your questions:**

**What's with the Chad and Jadeite thing?**

**Well, Chad and Jadeite are the same person. Jadeite just used that name to cover his identity from the Negaverse. Raye notices in chapter 26 that they are one person. In the edit if you read it and then read chapter 26, it will make sense. And if you read chapter 23 it will make sense. Sorry for the confusion this must have caused you.**

Not All Bad

For a minute she thought she saw the old Darien flash through his eyes, but that moment left as soon as it came. No, this wasn't Darien. Though it is hard for Darien to let anyone in, his eyes held some kind of warmth, but this Darien made her feel cold. The usual kindness in his eyes was replaced by hate and ignorance.

"Until we meet again Sailor Moon," said that evil Darien.

She snapped out of her thoughts and noticed that he escaped from her while she was in deep thought.

He laughed evilly. "You could have gotten me when you had the chance, but then again, you are nothing but a weak Moon Brat. You could never kill a human being."

"Ah, but that's when you are wrong. I know there's still good left in you because you still had a chance to get your sword and strike me while I wasn't paying attention," Serena replied coolly.

"I was just saving you for my beloved Queen Beryl. She wants to finish you off herself otherwise I would have killed you on the spot," he replied before throwing a rose at her feet and disappearing.

Serena retransformed and picked up the red rose. It seemed to change slowly to the color of black.

_I saw that flicker in your eyes. Darien, I know you're still in there somewhere or else you wouldn't have cared to leave me to Beryl. You could never kill me, _Serena thought.

She helped the others out of the sticky mess that the youma used to trap them.

"Are you okay?" Lita asked after she was free. She saw the whole thing between the prince and princess.

Serena nodded. "I'll be fine. We just need to get to him before it's too late."

Lita nodded.

A few days have passed and they have had a lot of improvement. Serena was getting used to her crystal and learned to control it. The scouts were much more in shape and had new tricks up their sleeves. The boys just leveled closer to the power they had in the Silver Millennium.

"You all have done fine work. Now, Amy, I understand you have some new information to share with us," Luna said.

"Why yes. Now we all know Beryl is in Tokyo, but I've found their exact location. They are located in that old deserted building next to the one where the hole appeared and disappeared. Though they are inside that building, they seem to be on another plane. I still haven't found out how we get inside," Amy said disappointed.

"That's alright, Amy, you still found the location. You can work together with Zoicite to finalize everything. We still need a lot of work anyway before we could go up against the Negaverse and defeat it," Serena said to lighten it up.

Indeed they did have more to take on before they were ready to save the world, but they were getting a lot closer.

**Another short one, I know. I'm sorry.Listen, school is starting again tomorrow, so it might be a while until I get another chance to update. I will try to update again once school settles down again.**


End file.
